Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare
by IsleDelfinoVocation524
Summary: *A Pokémon and Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door crossover.* Nathan Matsuda journeys to Alto Mare, a small island south of the Hoenn region to uncover the truth behind a once proud kingdom and the secrets of an evil entity that has awoken from its thousand year sleep. Along the way he will meet new friends, strange places and a ton of villains. The final part of Chapter I us up!
1. OC Guideline

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon and Paper Mario!**

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. Now to clarify a new things this will not be a direct crossover of Pokemon and Paper Mario. I mean in terms of the characters. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, etc will not make not make an appearance in the story. However this story would be based of the plot/storyline of the second Paper Mario game. I will also use dialogue from the game into my story. The environments, events and such will also be from the Paper Mario game. You can create your own OC in this story if you wish. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Now for the OC guideline. You all have different options. You can either create one OC or a group of OC. You can even create a evil villain of your own. Below is the guideline.**

_**For Single OC**_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Occupation:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality:_

_History:_

_Goals:_

_Pokemon & their movies: (up to three only)_

_Trouble: after the main adventure is done, there would be a mini-quest involving troubles posted in the trouble center in Alto Mare. You can post a trouble if you wish. Describe the plot if it is like a mini-adventure and where it is taking place in. (Only in Hoenn.)_

_**For Group OC**_

_Group Name:_

_Group Leader:_

_Group History:_

_Partner(s):_

_Occupation(s):_

_Appearance(s):_

_Pokemon(s)and their moves:_

_Personality:_

_Goals:_

_Status:_

_Rival:_

_Trouble: after the main adventure is done, there would be a mini-quest involving troubles posted in the trouble center in Alto Mare. You can post a trouble if you wish. Describe the plot if it is like a mini-adventure and where it is taking place in. (Only in Hoenn.)  
_

_**Villain OC**_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Appearance:_

_Goals:_

_Status:_

_History:_

_Partner(s): an evil team, gang, army, etc._

_**You can add more info if you wish. Read the intro of the story to get a better understand of the story. **_


	2. Intro

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon and Paper Mario.**

**I forgot to mention that the turn-based system from the Paper Mario game will be in this story. Also badges from the game would appear as well. But the star points and such will not be in this story. Once again I apologize for any inconvenience.**

_**Intro: The Lost Kingdom of Alto Mare**_

_Hikari sighed to herself as she walk through the crowd of people. Here she is in Alto Mare, a island south to Hoenn. After Kenta won the Hoenn League and beating the Battle Frontier, Steven; the once champion of the Hoenn region; invited Kenta himself, his family, Brendan, May, Wally and herself to the grand opening of the island. Now Hikari was looking forward to this. Since she lost the final battle to be the top coordinator to May, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy a relaxing vocation. Despite losing to May, Hikari still have a healthy relationship with the brunette._

_She sighed to herself again. "What should I do now? Kenta, Steven and Brendan went to hunt for some ancient stones, Kenta's mom and dad went shopping, Kenya and Kyle accompany May to a contest tournament. And now I'm stuck here by myself. Some trip this is turning out to be." She paced around more._

"_Hello young lady," a voice said behind her. Hikari turned around to see a figure dress in a hood with a stand. The stand has many contents on it. A strange gold box with a strange insignia on it is the only item standing out with the rest of them. "You seem to be a traveler from a distant land hmm?"_

_Judging by the persons voice, Hikari thinks it is an elderly women._

"_Why yes I am! Who are you?"_

"_My name is of no importance. But I have something that is important." The figure picks up the box. "You see my young child. In this box is suppose to contain a legendary treasure map leading to a ancient treasure which sleeps under this island. Legend says that someone with a pure of heart will be able to open the contents of this box."_

"_As you can see, I am not successful. Why would you give it a try?"_

"_Me? Okay. All I have to do is open it right?" Hikari accepts the box from the merchant. Hikari took a deep breath and pull the lid of the box. It open!_

"_O-oh my! This is...!"_

_**Pallet Town, Kanto**_

_We now go to a different setting. Pallet Town, home to legendary Pokemon trainers such as Professor Oak, Red, Green, Blue is now our main focus. The town now have increase in size and population. More houses are present in the town than it was a few years ago. The mail man, doing his normal run heads to the last house on his list. A house with a yellow roof._

"_MAIL CALL!" the mail man yelled to the top of his lungs. He drop off a large package into the mail box. He then turn around a head back to the post office. A little boy, around the age 8, walks out of the house and collect the mail. He is wearing a yellow shirt with blue shorts._

"_Huh mail? Wait... this is for..." he walks back into the house. "Cousin! Mail!" the boy shout out._

_A boy around the age 14 walks down the stairs. His red hair is all messy. His pajamas are wrinkled. He rub his red eyes to get the sleep out of them. _

"_Check it out cousin, its a mail from Hikari. I'll read it out loud, how does that sound?"_

_The young boy cleared his throat._

"_Hello there, Nathan! I am now on a holiday, traveling a little island to the south of Hoenn. The name of this island is Alto Mare. In my travels, I came into the possession of a mystical map... A treasure map, actually. It was inside a box I got from a merchant in a town called Alto Mare. Yeah, you'd think they would at least name the town different. Since it would be difficult for me to find the treasure all by myself... I thought you would come and help me hunt for it! You will come of course, won't you? I've included the map with this letter, so please bring it with you when you come. I'll meet you in Alto Mare. (That means you MUST come!)_

_ Hikari"_

"_Hey what do you know, there is a treasure map in here! Its all weathered and stuff. Here check it out!" the young boy said. He hand over the map to Nathan. With a nod of his head, Nathan study the map._

"_Well I guess I'm off to Alto Mare then."_

_**Vermillion City**_

"_ALL ABOARD THE S.S. ANNE!" the sailor yelled out. Nathan; Now sporting green/black shoes, green pants, green/blue jacket with an green undershirt, flaming green gloves, and a green-blue hat with silver goggles; is in line up with other passengers boarding the S.S. Anne. And man is he lucky. It appears the S.S. Anne is heading to Alto Mare because of its grand opening. Nathan check his black crimson Poketch on his left wrist for the time. On his back is a black bag, in it contains different materials for the adventure ahead. Three pokeballs are attach to his belt around his waist._

_After waiting a while longer, everyone was able to board the S.S. Anne. After getting his room aboard the ship, Nathan release his Pokemon. In them contain a Charmeleon, a Bayleef and a Marshtomp. They all enjoy a relaxing meal, touring around the ship and going to the local arcade._

_Ding-ding-ding! "Attention all passengers, the S.S. Anne is going to dock near Alto Mare around the morning of the next day. We thank you for joining us on our cruise to the island. Have a nice day!"_

_In other words, the next day is going to be start of a grand adventure!_

_To Be Continue!_


	3. Prologue, Part I

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon and Paper Mario.**

_**P**_

_**R**_

_**O**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

_**G**_

_**U**_

_**E**_

_**A Treasure Hunter's Welcome**_

_**Part I**_

"Excuse me... Nathan?"

"..."

"Please wake up, lad! The island everyone's been talking about has come into view. Look! That's Alto Mare!"

Nathan grouchily open his eyes. His roommate, a old man wearing a brown suit and a flat cap, shook the red hair boy roughly. Tired by the constant shaking, Nathan allowed the old man to drag him to the window.

"You see? We'll be arriving shortly. You should get ready to disembark."

And so Nathan got all his things ready and exit his room along with his roommate. The other passengers were also gathering their possessions as well. The S.S. Anne slowly reach the harbor. After a few minutes of organization, everyone was finally able to get off. Nathans roommate wave at him.

"I...I did tell you the sordid tales about Alto Mare on our way here, did I not?"

Oh yeah, Nathan couldn't forget. All the old man did is tell long boring tales about a lost kingdom that was once here and has mysteriously disappear. Then he starts to tell tales of a savage pirate king who captures ships and destroy the souls of his hostages. Yeah right.

"...Er yeah, I remembered."

"Well... I doubt I'll change your mind about coming here. But, uh... be careful, lad! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Then the old man walk off.

_'Thank Arecus he didn't stick around any longer. I don't think I can stand another tale of the Pikachu and the Egg. But man, this place is huge! Maybe I should ask around.'_

Nathan spots a young sailor standing still at a load of cargo boxes. Nathan greet the man and ask where to go to town.

"Oy, welcome to Alto Mare! Bit of a nasty place, eh? You got guts, comin' here," the sailor said after he points the way to town.

"What's so bad about this place?" Nathan ask, curious to how a place like this could be bad.

The sailor laugh roughly. "Trust me mate, you'll know when the time comes. But I'll give you a suggestion, lad. Always stock up on supplies! Cause the thing about life is, ya never know when you're gonna kick the ol' bucket."

After thanking the sailor, Nathan makes his way to town. Not watching where he is going, he stumbles into a fat sailor. The sailor drop the box he is carrying.

"Huff! Hoof! Harf! Harf! Haff! Outta the way, ya scallywag! Move yer ever-lovin' bones!"

Nathan apologize to the sailor and continues his way to town. But he didn't even take a step before a girl, around his age, wearing orange short shorts, green/yellow shoes, blue short sleeve shirt and a diamond necklace around her neck, appear a few meters in front of him. Strange men blue uniforms approaches her cautiously. Nathan couldn't keep his eyes away from her hair. Her hair is orange and is tied into a ponytail.

"Hey! What do you want? Get away from me, freak!"

"Oh, come off it, you airhead! I know it's tough for you , but don't play dumb with me! I've seen you walking around town asking for information about the Crystal Orbs. Well now I'm doing the asking, so be a good girl and tell us what you know! Right. NOW!" a fat man dress in blue pants, pointy blue boots, long sleeve blue shirt with the words 'TNS' bonded into it, white gloves, goggles with a scarf covering his eyes, nose and mouth, and a weird purple horned hat.

"Never! I don't have anything to say to you creeps! Eww!"

"I suppose it wouldn't be right if a sassy little lass like you met with an untimely demise... Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! Boys, we're taking this firebrand to our fortress!"

"As you command, Lord Stomp! We're on it!" one of the weirdos said. They step closer to the girl.

"N-No! Stop right there, you weirdos! I'll scream! Really!" the girl said frantically. By now, a small crowd gather behind Nathan watching the scene.

"Blimey! A fight? Corkin'! Heh heh! Ain't nothin' so fun as watchin' some bloke 'ave it out wif his missus, eh? Am I right mate?" a sailor said to Nathans right. A young lady to his left beat him to the punch before he could answer to the sailor.

"Yikes. Looks like trouble over there... probably best not to get involved, huh? I wouldn't meddle with other people's problems in this town. Even if I have an extra life shroom."

The strange group walk closer to the girl. The girl looks around for any escape route. Her eyes lock with Nathan. With amazing speed, she dash behind Nathan and glance over his shoulder.

"Like I'd go anywhere with smelly lunatics like you! Hmph! Not likely!" she stick her tongue out at them. The group stop.

"Whuh? What do you think YOU"RE doing, chump? You think you can screw up my plans?"

Nathan stares at him confuse.

"Not much of a talker eh? Gah! It's always something... Looks like I'm going to have to give you a little taste of the old STOMP-O-BOMB!"

Lord Stomp grab a pokeball and toss it towards Nathan. A Houndoom leap out of the ball and growl threateningly at Nathan. The crowd, sensing a battle coming up, took a few steps back.

"Battle time, my savior! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK? Don't sweat the details. Just release your Pokemon and make him regret taking you on," the girl said to Nathan.

"...OK. Go Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp growl at Houndoom.

"So you have guts eh kid? Well you're going to wish you never cross paths with me! Houndoom! Destroy them!"

Houndoom growl and fire a wheel of flame at Marshtomp.

"Dodge and counter with Water gun Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp dodge the attack spit out a small spray of water at Houndoom. Direct hit! The Houndoom stagger back from the impact.

"Yes! You're doing awesome ! Don't let up now!"

"You're no beginner, that's for sure. But I got another trick on my sleeve. Attack again Houndoom!"

Houndoom launch another Flame Wheel attack.

"Counter with Mud Slap!"

Marshtomp pick up a armful of mud and throw it at the attack. The attack cancel out the Flame Wheel and hit Houndoom. The damage was significant since Houndoom started to breath harsher.

"You've got him on the ropes! C'mon! Keep whaling him!"

"Gah! My sweet Pokemon is on the ropes. No more funny stuff! Finish-" Lord Stomp groan when Houndoom drop to the ground. Apparently the Mud Slap must have done enough damage to it.

"You did it! You did it! YESSS!"

Lord Stomp grouchily return his Pokemon. "Buh! Buh! Buh huh huh! OK, you got a few decent shots in, I'll give you that. But... unfortunately for you... that means..."

"IT'S GO TIME!"

Suddenly more of the strangers gather around them. Dozens upon dozens surround the two. Nathan return Marshtomp and glance around nervously at the individuals.

"PUNISH HIM!"

The strangers dive towards Nathan and the girl.

"Quick! This way!" the girl said. They safely walk out of the massive body pile.

"Phew! What a bunch of loons! Let's just sneak out of here, what do you say?" Nathan agrees and together walk into town. The weirdos continues diving into the pile of bodies, not knowing that Nathan and the girl escaped.

"Buh-HUUUUUUUUH?"

"STOOOOOOOP!"

The weirdos quit 'attacking' and stood still. Lord Stomp looks for Nathan and the girl.

"Where'd they go? HUH? You! Johnson! Did you see them? Did anyone?"

"?" they all look around.

"Uh... crud! They bolted!"

**Alto Mare Town...**

Nathan and the girl stop running. They both took a deep breath of air. The girl turn to Nathan, ponytail swinging.

"Wow! You totally saved me! Thanks!"

"No biggie..." Nathan said sheepishly.

"I have just GOT to give you a little reward!"

The girl walks up to Nathan and kisses him. Nathan blink and blush deeply.

"...Like I said before it was no biggie. Say they were talking about Crystal Orbs, what are those?"

"The Crystal Orbs? Their suppose to be these extremely rare ancient stuff. Say why do you want to know? Never mind don't answer. So you seem to have just arrived here, what do you think of Alto Mare?"

"Hm. Well it looks alright? You?"

"Me, I already HATE it here! There are freaks and weirdos EVERYWHERE! It's nasty! I mean, the place is all new and stuff. But I never expected this place to be fill with perverts and freaks! I'd never come to a place like this if it weren't for that damn legendary treasure here."

"Treasure? You're looking for a treasure too? I wonder if it is the one I'm looking for?"

"What? You're looking for a legendary treasure, too? Seriously?"

Nathan nods.

"Whoa whoa WHOA, bucko! Whatcha got there?"

"Oh you mean this. Its suppose to be a map of some sort. Here."

Nathan show the map to the girl.

"Omigosh! Is... Isn't that a treasure map? You HAVE to tell me where you got that!"

So Nathan told her all about the letter he receive from Hikari about the treasure.

"...Hikari? What?"

"Yo bro! Is that you? What the heck? Where did you come from?" a voice said behind the girl. Kenta, current champion of Hoenn, walks up to the two. He is wearing green/black/white/orange shoes, black pants with green stripes, black short sleeve shirt with orange/green patterns on it, black/green gloves, black/green/orange/white wrist bands, a green headband with a white pokeball on it is place around his forehead. His trademark gold goggles hung around his neck.

"Bit of a coincidence, bumping into each other in a place like this, hm? So tell me, Nathan, what brings you to Alto Mare?"

So Nathan then had to tell the whole story about the letter he received from Hikari. Meanwhile in the background two shady people wearing black suits hides behind a wall. Two men, carrying bags approaches them. Suddenly the two shady people run out and proceed to clobber the man closest to them.

"OOOOOF!" the man shout in agony.

"Stay down, bro!" the other shout in surprise.

"Da boss sends his greetin's!" one of the shady men said.

"How's dat road taste, punk?" the other sneered. Then they run away.

"Are you OK?" the men ask his fallen friend.

"That... hurt," the fallen one said as he stands up. His eyes twirls clockwise.

"Those jerks!"

"We won't forget this!"

Then they run off.

"...What? Really? Hikari sent you a letter and a treasure map? And she told you that she would meet you here in Alto Mare? Hmmmm..."

"Yeah. So do you know where she is?"

"You're asking me that? Erm... I have not the faintest clue as to where she is. We came here on a vocation with my family and friends here. I only took my eyes off here for one millisecond and she disappears. Honestly, you think she would have at least say something! But I say we must face the possibility that Hikari is lost. And I have to meet with Steven and Brendan on that expedition... Hey I have an idea! How about you look for her for me bro? Thanks a ton! Since you have... company, it wouldn't take too long. Chow!"

Before Nathan could stop his older twin brother, he runs off. Nathan sigh and scratch his head.

"Um... Hikari? Did he mean, like, Hikari, the one that came second in the coordinator league? The one that is always captured by some bad guy? Wait a sec'! This is crazy! HIKARI sent you the treasure map?" the girl said in awe.

Nathan nods his head.

"Whoa. This is really intense. Well, where could she have gone, then, do you think? You think maybe she got sick of waiting and went to find the treasure on her own?"

Nathan frowns and lower his head in concentration.

"Oooh! Oooh! I know, Nathan! Come with me! One of my professors is here researching that treasure. We'll show him your map! If we start looking for the treasure, then maybe we'll catch up to Melody!"

"Okay then. Let's go!"

"Great! We're all good, then! Let's go, Nathan. Oh! My name is Cindy by the way. Nice to meet you!" Cindy said.

"First off, we gotta find my professor. Thing is, since I got to town myself... I, um, don't actually know where he lives. So lets ask around to find out. Hey don't give me that look. His name is Professor Birch by the way."

After asking a few people about the whereabouts of Professor Birch. After getting information from a youngster, they make their way to the eastern side of the town. Just as they past the eastern gate, a boy wearing black clothing to mask his appearance, rushes past Nathan.

"Oops! Pardon me, sucker!" the boy laugh. The boy runs off.

"Hey! What's your beef pal? YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Cindy yell after the bandit.

Nathan, who is daze after the attack, flinch at Cindy's outburst.

"Yo Nathan! You gotta wake up! That guy just stole all your money!"

"WHAT?" Nathan shout. The red head boy checks himself. And sure enough the pouch in which contains 2,000 Pokedollars is gone.

"That is SO lame! Ugh! I HATE this town! We should get your money back, come on!" Cindy said. And so they did. After wasting 20 minutes of locking, they finally found a supposedly abandoned house. They enter and sure enough, the bandit is inside. They bandit jump in shock to see the two.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeops! Uh... Fancy meeting you here! You're pretty dang persistent , buddy! What a pain! FINE, OK? You got me. I'll give you your money back. Here." The bandit handovers the stolen money to Nathan.

After dealing with the bandit, the two journey back to the eastern side of Alto Mare. There they enter a semi-decent house. Once they enter they see a old man wearing a while lab coat with fancy glasses, muttering to himself while he reads a book.

"Oh, hi! There you are! Professor Birch!" Cindy said, greeting the focus old man.

"Whuzzuh? Who's there? Who wants me?" Professor Birch said as he snap his attention to the two teens.

"Ah. Yes. You. Now, you, uh... I've seen your face before... Yes, that face... wait for it... Just a moment... Don't tell me, now! Silence! I'll get it right!"

His face furrow in concentration.

"Umm... It's not Sydney... Err... It's not Whitney..."

"HRRMMMMM..."

"ERRRRMM..."

"A-AH! I've got it!"

"You're Cindy, aren't you? You were in my archaeological class last year, am I right?" Professor Birch said with a smile.

"Wow, yes, sir! That's me! Cindy, the one and only!"

"Of course I remember you. Not to toot my horn, but I'm pretty good at remembering. You, though... You stick out in my mind because you were such an exceptional student. And that guy behind you is..."

Nathan points to himself and gave a thumbs up.

"WHO?"

Nathan drop to the ground.

"Nathan! Professor, he's Nathan! You know... the twin brother of Kenta, the current champion of Hoenn!"

"OH! Nathan! Yes your brother did speak of you. My apologies. I'm such a bookworm, I guess I'm not 'down with it' right now. In any case, what sort of errand brings you two all the way to a place like Alto Mare?"

"We were hoping you'd tell us about the legendary treasure said to be below Alto Mare! I thought that if anybody knew anything about it, you would, professor Birch..."

"Of course I know about it. The reason I came here was to study that very subject. But why do you tykes want to learn about the legendary treasure? You know most say it's a little more than a fairy tale, don't you?"

"Archaeologists and historians have to search for truth in those fairy tales, though! Me, I believe the legendary treasure truly does exist!And I REALLY want to find it!"

"Good point! And well made! In that case, I'll cooperate with you however I can. First of all, about the treasure... There are many mysteries surrounding it."

"Some say its an infinitely vast treasure hoard, while others say it's a mystical item in which can control any Pokemon, even the legendaries. Some books say it's actually a monster, while still others claim it's an empty chest... So many different theories... Obviously, it's impossible to divine the truth among them... But all agree on one point: to find the treasure, one must have the Crystal Orbs!"

"To find the treasure of yore, take the seven Crystal Orbs to the Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare!"... You mean the Crystal Orbs in that old saying that super-elderly people pass down?"

"Indeed, the same. As the saying goes, if you want to find the legendary treasure... You must first collect the seven Crystal Orbs."

"Hold the Magical Map aloft before the entrance of the Kingdom of Altorian Mare. Then the suns will light the way that leads to the orbs of yesterday." Yeah... A lot of lore I've read says that if this Magical Map is taken to the doorway..."

"...then it'll show you where to find the Crystal Orbs!"

"Correct! And the Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare is supposedly here, deep beneath this town. Yet the critical piece of puzzle; the magical map; is lost. If only we have the map!"

"But WE do have the map, Professor! Or... Well, not 'we', exactly... NATHAN has the Magical Map!"

Professor Birch jumps.

"WHAAAT? Hummina hubbity hubbida hippity hoobida hammaia huffala hoofala... REALLY? You... You actually have it? Could I... just take a quick look at it, if you don't mind?"

"Sure, no problem," Nathan said, handing the map over to Professor Birch.

"Astounding! This is it! The real thing! The one and only Magical Map!" Professor Birch said excitedly. He then gives the map back to Nathan.

"You, my boy, are my HERO! You're great! Fantastic! WONDEFUL, even! With this... We can find the the Crystal Orbs just by holding this aloft before the gate leading to Altorian Mare!"

"Right on, Professor!"

"Good golly, what are we doing just sitting here, then? Cindy! Nathan! Off we must go, this instant! Let's take the Magical Map to the Gate of Altorian Mare!"

Professor Birch leads the two outside.

The search for the Crystal Orbs has just begun!

End of Part I.

(A/N: Here it is, the first part of the prologue. Fun one this was to write. Thanks Mossnose for submitting your OC. I believe they would appear in chapter 1. Anyway, remember, if you want to, submit an OC!)


	4. Prologue, Part II

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon and Paper Mario.**

**(A/N: Whoa! This was a very late update for this story. I apologize for anyone who finds this story interesting. Well here it is! The second and final part of the prologue! Enjoy!)**

_**A Treasure Hunter's Welcome**_

_**Part II**_

"Here we are kids! If we enter this small cave, we will find a large network of tunnels. You see, a group of archaeologist found these tunnels when they were first researching the island. Years ago that happened. If my calculations are correct, we may be able to find the Gate of Altorian Mare somewhere in these tunnels."

"Right, let's go explore!"

The three of them enter the cave. The cave was small but surprisingly wasn't too dark. They were able to navigate through the cave without the use of flashlights.

"Hey! Hey, man! What's up? Who's the hottie you got there with you?" a voice echoed through the tunnel. Three trainers wearing identical blue pants and blue shirt clothing; block their way.

"Wassup, baby? Why don't you hang out with us a while? We play real nice!" the brown hair one said.

"Man, what's a FINE-lookin' girl doin' with a scrawny boy like that?" the blue hair one said.

"Oh, it is, like, SO sweet that you boys think I'm cute! Seriously! Yeah, guys like you make me feel like TOTALY BARFING! Now get out of our way!" Cindy said sarcastically.

"Ouch! That was cold!" the black hair one said.

"What, you're too good for us? Come off it, sister!"

"Nobody zings us like that! Nobody! Let's get 'em!"

They each release a Treecko. Nathan, knowing that a battle was about to begin, already has his Charmeleon out and ready.

"You're going to wish you never diss us. Get ready to feel the pain!"

"Oh my, this sure is getting intense. Nathan, I trust you and your battle abilities. I'll be over here cheering you on!" Professor Birch said.

That's all Nathan needed. One Flamethrower and all three Treecko's fainted.

"OWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Argh! We'll never forget this!"

The three return their fainted Pokémon and run past them towards the exit.

"Hmph! Good job getting rid of those perverts, Nathan! Let's get on with our search. We already wasted enough time."

And so the trio continue their search. On their search, they found strange artifacts. A picture of a black chest was en-carved into a large golden coin. They continued on, searching anything that might lead them to the Gate of Altorian Mare.

After a whole 10 minutes of finding anything, Professor Birch found a secret room.

"Say that is ready odd... I never remember there being a room in here," Professor Birch said. They enter to see a black chest. Nathan step up to the chest and examine it. The chest begins to wiggle.

"Whoa!" Cindy said surprised.

The chest wiggle a bit more before it spoke. "Hey! You! Can you hear me?"

"Er... Yeah I can." Nathan replied.

"You can? That must mean you are the hero of legend!"

Nathan stares at the chest confuse.

The chest continues. "Only the great hero of legend can hear my voice. Yeah! Everyone else... nothing."

Nathan nods his head in understanding.

"See, long ago, an evil spirit cast a curse on me, locking me in this box. I was bummed. I've been here ever since, waiting a long, LONG time for the hero to come by!... So, yeah, anyway, big guy... What brings a hero like you to a place like this?"

Professor Birch interrupts the conservation. "Er, Nathan... A word with you? I'm not exactly confident that we can trust this... box. I think it may be best not to mention that we are looking for the Crystal Orbs... well drat. I just said it out loud! What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, yeah? Looking for the Crystal Orbs, are you, now? So you really are a hero. Well, you're DEFINITELY gonna need my help if you hope to get those bad boys. So, first you should look for the key to this box. Then use it to let me out. Definitely. By the way, the key is black.

"Well, what do you think we oughta do, Nathan?"

Nathan, who was silent for most of the time, agreed to help the box. And so they search for the key. It didn't take long since the key was a few yards away from the room, hiding behind a giant rock. Then they took the key back to the black chest.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You brought the key! Yes! Oh, man, I owe you BIG!"

Nathan place the key into the lock and unlock the chest.

* * *

**Background Theme:Paper Mario: TTYD Music- Curse of the Black Box**

* * *

"YESSSSSSSSSS! Thank... Ha! Thank NOTHING!"

A black fog escape from the chest.

"What? What is going on?" Cindy cried. The fog consume them, blinding their vision.

"Whee hee! Foooooooooools!"

They could feel a strange presence in the room.

"Oh, BOY, did you fall for it! I BURNED you! What, you think I was gonna help you? Instead, I'm gonna spread a little of the suffering I've endured in that stupid box!

"Yeah! Sorry, but those are the breaks! I'm gonna cast an evil, terrible curse upon you!

"Buggly-wuggly-WOOOOOOOOOO! You're cursed!"

A dark veil surround Nathan.

"Whee hee hee hee hee! Enjoy that curse, sucker! You got what you deserved! You wanna hear all about the sweet curse I just dropped? Then listen well! From now on, in certain areas, you'll be able to unlock hidden doorways! Whee hee! Trembling yet? Suffer the rest of your days under my terrible curse! Whee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Oh, I can't help but chortle! You're DOOMED!"

"W-W-What?" Nathan whimpered.

"YES! It 's so frightening, you lost control of your brain! You're DOOMED! DOOMED! Crybaby!

"Farewell, you foolish fool! Whee hee hee!"

The presence and the fog suddenly disappear. Nathan, Cindy and Professor Birch glance at each other.

"So, uh... Wow. Just wow. What was THAT guy's beef?" Cindy said, breaking the silence.

"...Are you okay Nathan? Don't feel different, or anything like that?" Professor Birch asked.

"No... I feel fine, actually."

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

And so not knowing what else to do, the three continue their search. Thanks to Professor Birch's knowledge of the underground labyrinth, they were able to maneuver without any problems. But their search ends when they encounter a problem. Apparently they had reach a dead end. A giant stone wall block their path.

"Now THIS is odd. I never remember their being a stone wall here before?" Professor Birch said, tapping the wall a bit.

"Oh, just peachy. Now how the hell are we going to get over this? That legendary kingdom is waiting..." Cindy said, obviously frustrated.

"Hmm. Maybe we made a wrong turn," Professor Birch said, still examining the wall.

"Cindy! Professor! I found something!" Nathan said over to their left. The two jog up to Nathan to see him inspecting a strange symbol on the wall.

"Oh my! This is one of the ancient symbols of Altorian Mare! It's suppose to symbolize the power of truth!" Professor Birch said, his nerd side being release.

"Um... That is good and all Professor but it's not going to help us find the gate..." Cindy said, rolling her eyes.

Nathan continue to inspect the symbol when he accidentally found an hidden panel. Curious, Nathan click it. Suddenly the wall rumbled, causing small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Nathan, Cindy and Professor Birch were flung to the ground as the wall continue to shack violently. After a few more seconds a hidden doorway opened up in the wall. The gang stand up, glance at each other, then at their new discovery.

"Well you don't see that everyday," Cindy said, brushing herself.

"Well I'll be a Chimchar's Uncle... Nathan, I think you have discovered the entryway to Altorian Mare," Professor Birch said in complete awe. "Let's go in and see!"

They each one by one step into the door. Cindy looks down and gasped. They were on a golden bridge. Even the ground was made of gold. Nathan look down from the bridge to see nothing but darkness. Which means if they fall, their done for. No need to worry about that, the bridge looks stable enough.

"Amazing..." Cindy said, checking herself from the golden ground.

"This must be the very same ancient Golden Bridge of Altorian Mare. Legend says its leads to the Gate of Altorian Mare!" Professor Birch said. "Let's not wait around and see what's up ahead!"

They walk on, still marveled by the golden bridge they walk upon. They could see golden light seeping from a golden door at the end of the bridge. Once they reached the golden door, Nathan quickly check the door to see it was open. He gently pushed it and was blinded by golden light. He still walked in, despite the glare.

"Wow, I can't see a damn thing!" Cindy said to Nathans' right.

"Oh! Nathan! Cindy! Look... at... THAT!" Professor Birch almost shouted to Nathans' left.

Nathans' vision was finally adjusted to the brightness. He look at what was ahead of them. Everyone stare at the sight in front of them. Row after row of golden pillars were place on both sides of what they believed to be a temple. Broken statues of Pokémon and people alike adore the room. They were solid gold. Strange instruments were also in the room. They too are solid gold. A fountain not too far away, continues to flow with crystal clear water. But the most dazzling thing was what was at the end of the room. A large golden gate with ancient carvings and symbols on it. It was the Gate of Altorian Mare, the entrance way to the once and proud Great Kingdom of Altorian Mare. They ran up to it and Professor Birch instantly inspect the gate. There appears to not be even a single scratch on it.

"I can't believe it! The Gate of Altorian Mare spoken of in the legends! I'm staring at it with my own eyes. Here it is! Big as life! Nathan! Cindy! We may had made the biggest discovery of mankind!" Professor Birch said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah. I agree Professor Birch," Nathan said, dazzled by the gate.

"It's all so beautiful..." Cindy said, walking around the large room. She then bumped into something. It was a golden pedestal. Cindy called Nathan and Professor Birch over

"Hey, what's the deal with this weird pedestal, huh? What could it be, you think?" Professor Birch said, inspecting it closely. "Hey there is some diagrams here... Hmm. There is a figure holding some kind of map on the pedestal... Hey Nathan, how about you hop on top?"

"Me? Okay Professor."

Nathan hops on the pedestal and it instantly glow. Both Cindy and Professor jump back in surprise as the light got bigger and brighter. The map which was in Nathans' bag magically float out and hover in front of him.

"Professor! What;s going on?" Cindy said, pulling out a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes.

"I'm not sure but I think a location to one of the Crystal Orb's is going to be revealed!"

The map unfold itself and a mysterious light surround it. Then the map glows blue and a strange but musical sound fill the air. The light show stop and the map slowly drop into Nathans' hands. Nathan, a bit shaky, hop from the pedestal and look at the map. Cindy and Professor Birch joined him.

"Professor! The map! And what was with all those crazy lights?" Cindy said, taking off her sunglasses.

"Hrmmm... It appears a information related to the locations of the Crystal Orbs appeared...

"And that shining light... It looked as if a mysterious power was given to Nathan...

"Well... One way or another... We should return to my place and study the map closely."

Nathan and Cindy agreed and they exit the room, cross the bridge and out the hidden doorway. Once they exit, the door disappeared and the symbol of truth was there once again.

"Ah I see now. That is the reason why Archaeologists never discover the Gate of Altorian Mare," Professor Birch said while nodding. "Anyway, let's return to study the map."

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

"Hrmm... Aha! I see!"

"You understand it, Professor?"

"My dear, of course I do! Not to brag or anything but I am an expert on ancient civilizations. ANYWAY! Firstly, about that light we saw shining on Nathan... By my reckoning, Nathan can now perform some kind of special powers. Nathan, check your pockets."

"Er... Okay."

Nathan checked his pockets and sure enough, there was a strange medallion inside his pocket. How did that get there?

"AHA! I knew it! When I was inspecting the pedestal, a diagram depict a figure using a strange medallion to use some of the power bestowed upon from the pedestal. What this power is, I don't know but you may be able to discover a use for it.

"Now let's have a look at that magical map and see what we can learn from it... WOW! ASTOUNDING! This map has radar-life functions! It now shows the location of a Crystal Orb! It looks like the first Crystal Orb is to be found in a place called **Petal Meadows**."

"Petal Meadows?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. The area is a vast meadow that lies far to the north of Alto Mare. To tell you the truth... I've always thought that place was a tad suspicious. The name Petal Meadows did come up from time to time in my research."

"Okay, fine. So we'll go there. Does anybody know how to get there or what?" Cindy said.

"I'm fairly certain that you can go to Petal Meadows from the north gate," Professor Birch said. Then he added, "Say, by the way Nathan... I'm curious. Where did you get that map, anyway?"

Nathan explained to him about how he got the map and a mail from Hikari to come to Alto Mare.

"From Hikari Miyuki? Really? She sent this to you, Nathan? I do remember your brother mentioning traveling with a girl named Hikari Miyuki when he was in the Indigo Johto League... This wouldn't be her, would it?" Professor Birch asked, showing him a picture. Indeed it was Hikari. It must have been taken when she was in the contest finale. Nathan node his head.

"So it IS her! Hikari came to see me the other day. She wanted to learn about the treasure... I told her about the Crystal Stars and my suspicions about Petal Meadows... It doesn't seem likely, but perhaps she tried to go to Petal Meadows on her own..."

"Y'know, Professor, there was another suspicious group asking about the same thing," Cindy said.

"Hrmm... But I can't imagine Hikari being involved with THEM...

"All right! It's settled! Off to Petal Meadows you two go! If Hikari indeed went there, your first priority must be to catch up with her. Collecting the Crystal Orbs is a means to an end... and that end is Hikari Miyuki!" Professor Birch said, handing the map back to Nathan.

"Aren't you coming, Professor?" Cindy asked.

"No, I'll stay in town and ask around about Hikari and that suspicious gang. Besides, I doubt a shrivelled old man like me could handle the trials of the road. Of course, if anything happens and you need some advice, come see me, OK?"

"You got it, Professor! Well, Nathan, we're off!" Cindy said, excitement raging inside her.

"Yeah let's go find the Crystal Orb and Hikari!"

They wave goodbye to Professor Birch and exit the small house. But before they could set off to the north gate, Professor Birch came out the house in a hurry.

"Wait just a moment!"

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, it's scary out there. Take this with you. It's called a badge, and it is incredibly helpful. Do you what a badge is?"

Nathan shake his head no.

"Well badges are the hottest things in Hoenn now! You see, depending on the badges you have equipped, you can boast your Pokémon power based on speed, defence or attack! What's important is knowing what the effects will be when you first equip a badge. This is an attack badge, which means it will boast the attack power of your Pokémon. To make it work, simply choose which Pokémon you want and use the badge! Now here is a badge case to keep them in."

"Thanks, Professor!" Nathan said, placing the badge inside the case and then placing the case in his pocket.

"Excellent! I wish you two the best of luck on your adventure!" Professor Birch said, waving them off.

Both Cindy and Nathan wave back and head to the centre of Alto Mare town.

"Alright, Nathan. I believe the gate is... over... there! Woo hoo! Let's go Nathan!" Cindy said, running for the gate. But a huge guard block her path.

"Halt! Thy saucy lady cannot go through thy gate," the bulky guard said.

"WHAT? Speak English, moron!" Cindy said rudely.

"I SAID thy lady cannot leave thy town!" the guard said.

"Thy this, thy that! Sounds like a broken record! Let's go Nathan!" Cindy said, walking past the guard with a huff.

"Um... I'm sorry about her. She's just a little excited..." Nathan said sheepishly, bowing to the guard. He ran up to Cindy. The guard simply watch them go and sighed.

"Why does thy not listen... Thee surely will be dinner for thy horrible dragon who terrorize thy Petal Meadows..."

What horrible dragon awaits our two adventurers at Petal Meadows?

End of Prologue.

**(A/N: Remember, read the OC Guideline to create your own character in this story! And stay tune for the next installment of– Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare!Chapter I: Dragon Slayers Wanted!Coming to a fanfiction near you!)**


	5. Chapter I, Part I

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon _and _Paper Mario_. So don't sue me!**

**(A/N: FINALLY! I have updated this story. This story was seriously neglected and I apologize. Anyway, the first chapter begins!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**I**_

_**Dragon Slayers Wanted!**_

_**Part I**_

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door- The Breeze of Petal Meadows**

* * *

"Oh wow! It's soooooooooooooooooooo beautiful here." Cindy laugh as she jump into the flower field. She roll around happily. "That dumb guard. Talking about dragons and stuff. This place doesn't look so bad."

Just then Nathan came running. He stop to catch his breath. Cindy notice him and got up from her spot. Her hair was tangled and covered in flowers.

"I never knew you were so slow, Nathan. Who cares, we're finally here! The Petal Meadows, where folks say a Crystal Orb hides. Woo hoo! Here we go, Nathan! The start of our adventure! This is completely AWESOME!"

"Yeah... sure. Just let... me... catch my... breath..." Nathan huffed.

Cindy grunt and cross her arms. "Hurry up!"

After a short rest they were finally able to continue their adventure. They walk silently along the path. In the distance is a large castle on top of a series of hills. The two were drawing closer to a strange formation of rocks. As soon as they came close, a loud noise pierce through the air.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario TTYD: Up in the Sky! It's a Dragon!**

* * *

ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

The two jump as the sound vibrate through the air.

"Whoa! What was that?" Cindy shouted. "Ooh! Is that a... Wow! Nathan! Look!"

Nathan look up and his jaw instantly drop. A VERY large Dragonite is flying slowly above them. Its massive wings almost sweep them off their feet. The overlarge Dragonite makes its way towards the castle.

"Totally incredible... I've never seen anything that humongous before. It looked kinda scary, too. Weird... Professor Birch said this place was peaceful. Wow! This is crazy! We just started, and already there's intrigue! C'mon, Nathan! Let's go!"

The two watch the castle for another minute, then decide to continue on. Their little streak through Petal Meadows was quick, as they began to see the shape of buildings in the distance. Five minutes later, the duo reach a small town.

* * *

**Background theme: Paper Mario: TTYD: Peaceful Petalburg**

* * *

"Welcome, travelers!"

The duo turn towards a young man close by. They node a greeting towards him.

"Say bud, where are we?" Cindy asked.

"Hm? Where are you, you ask? Why, this is Petalburg! Sorry, but it's been a long time since we've had visitors here. We're, kind of remote. Yeppity, once that Dragonite Hooktail was spotted flying around this area... Well, it didn't help tourism, put it that way. People just stopped visiting."

Nathan and Cindy glance at each other.

"Dragonite? Hooktail? That must've been that huge thing we saw earlier, Nathan! So, it's called Hooktail, huh? Oooooh, scary name! Pffffffft! So anyway, Green Boots, have you heard of these things called Crystal Orbs? We're on a quest for them. It's very important!"

The young man think for a moment. "Crystal Orbs, you say? Hmm... Nope, can't say that I have. Sorry about that. You might want to speak with the mayor, though. He's old... Really, really old. As such, he knows all kinds of stuff we don't. Old men of his age, are... um... really smart. Anyway, the mayor lives in that pink house up ahead. You should go check it out."

"A pink house? Sounds totally hideous... but it should be easy to find. Thanks for your help!"

The young man nodded. The duo continue down the road path. On their way through the town, they overheard a conservation between two kids.

"Yo, check it out. I'm totally hooked on playing GBA games lately. There's this one game that just absolutely rules. It's called 'Fire Emblem'... You ever heard of it? Man, it ROCKS MY SOCKS!"

The other boy shrugged. "Nope, but it sounds interesting. Give me a play!"

Then the two began to fight over it. Nathan and Cindy continue their exploration in the town. As they continue on, the two accidentally bump into an elderly man. After a dozen apologizes, Nathan ask if he was the elder.

"Hut! I am General White. I am a militaristic genius! But I have lost my hopes and dreams. I live in solitude, always. I apologize, but I ask that you get out of my way."

They parted, and General White continue his slow walk. A moment or two passed. Then Cindy finally muttered 'freak'. After that, they continued on, but was stop once again by an even stranger person. A man dress in flashing white disco clothes with a large purple Afro along with stylish yellow sunglasses shout out to them.

"Ah, bonjour, mademoiselle. Eet eez a beautiful day, no?"

"Yes it is," Nathan replied.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not you, Monsieur Petite. I am speaking to zee lovely leetle baggage behind you. What do you say, my pretty? Abandon zis dullard and come away with moi!"

Cindy looked repulsed. "Ew! Are you kidding? Ew! Nice wig, you disco wannabe! Take a hike, Bozo the Dork!"

'Bozo the Dork' gasped in horror. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Sacre bleu! Such brutal 'onesty! Such a sharp tongue! Well, I retreat for now. If you change your mind, cheri, come find me!"

Cindy growled. "What a total sleaze! Let's go somewhere else, Nathan!"

They quickly ditch 'Bozo the Dork' and continue their way through the town. However, their search for the pink house is taking them longer than they thought. So they decide to ask a group of three young girls. Before they could ask though, the one dress in red clothes spoke up.

"Hey hey hey! It's us: the happy wanderers, the Traveling Sisters 3!"

The one dress in pink spoke up next, "This village is famous for its clear water, clear air, and one more thing..."

The one in green continued, "that big, bad Hooktail!"

However before they could continue, Cindy asked their question quickly.

"Why didn't you say so? The mayor is the only one with a pink house. It's right over there!"

Thanking them, they head towards the pink house. They knock on the door, but didn't receive any answer. Nathan tried the knob and it was open. They step inside and was surprise to see an old man standing there. On closer inspection, they realized he was sleeping.

"What a weirdo. Sleeping while standing, honestly! Hey! Wake up, old coot!" Cindy shouted.

The old man twitch and he said, "Hmph? Whuzzat? Someone there? Who is it Who? What do you want from me?"

Before they could answer, the mayor began to panic.

"I know! You're thieves! Here to rob a defenseless old man! Despicable!"

Nathan tried to reason with the old man, but he ignore him.

"Go on, do what you will... but as you can plainly see, there's nothing to steal here. Oh, I guess I have a little money... Take it, you fiends. And my antique collection, too. Just leave the photos of me and the missus. Can't do without those memories..."

"Listen, old man. We're not thieves! Just normal kids," Cindy said.

"What? Not thieves, you say? Well, what's your story, then? Oh, wait... You folks looking for Crystal Orbs?"

"Yes, exactly!" Nathan said.

"Well, why didn't you pipe up before, you ijit! We're just wasting time, here! The Crystal Orbs you say you're hunting... Errrmm... Wait... What did I hear about those dang things, again?

"Aha! Got it! Hooktail! Hooktail's got what you're looking for! It's this enormous, ornery dragon. Eats folks, they say. You know Hooktail, right?"

They node.

"Well, this Hooktail's brutal fly-by snackings have all of us o pins and needles. So, are you reckless fools... I mean... are you gallant heroes off to rough it up?"

"You got it!" Cindy piped.

"This DOES sound promising! Why, if you can rid us of Hooktail, we'll shower you with gratitude and rewards.

"Wait, what's that I hear? You'll accept no reward?"

"We didn't say that!" Cindy said.

"What an unselfish bunch! You're noble, indeed... Yup, a good egg. Now... What did you say your name was, again?

"Its Nathan and Cindy, ya old coot!"

"...Northern? Sydney? Hmm... That's fine names. Yes, fine names, indeed. Well now, Northern and Sydney..."

"ITS NATHAN AND CINDY, MORON!" Cindy finally exploded. Nathan had to restrain her from destroying the old man.

"I appreciate that, Sydney! They ARE nice eyebrows. Now, listen up. If you're intent on going to Hooktail's castle, find the secret pipe near this village. I don't know where it's at, but I know you need stone keys to use that pipe. The keys are somewhere in Shhwonk Fortress, just past the village. Get them first."

"Okay, we'll do it," Nathan said, finally getting Cindy to calm down.

"Well then, Northern... Get going and take care of that Hooktail monster!"

"Sure do, mayor!"

The duo leave the pink house. However someone was waiting for them outside.

"Who are you? Another freak?" Cindy asked harshly.

The boy in front of them didn't answer. He has black hair with sky-blue shades in his eyes. He's a little taller than themselves. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Finally, the boy did answer. "No, I'm not. I overheard everything you were talking about with the mayor. So, your heading to Hooktail's castle, huh? You must be suicidal fools."

Cindy snapped. "FOOLS? WHO ARE YOU-"

Nathan once again had to restrain her. The boy laugh at her actions.

"Don't take it personally. I myself was planning on heading there. Will you listen to my story?"

"S-sure... Cindy, calm down a bit!"

"Hmph!"

"Listen well. You see, I was travelling with someone else. A girl. Here name's Mira. We had recently moved to Hoenn from our old home in Orre. Mira heard about the beautiful scenery of Hoenn and wanted to see it for herself. She brought me along, as a sort of tourist trip. We travel from place to place while my sister draws her surroundings. After seeing all of Hoenn, we heard of this new island, Alto Mare. Mira said that the place looked beautiful from the advertisements.

"Anyway, we finally made it here, tour the main area for a bit, and decide to Petal Meadows. Man, you should have seen here. She instantly jump into this inner artist thing and began saying some gibberish I didn't understand.

"Things went smoothly... that is until Hooktail appeared. That oversize lizard came out of nowhere, and swoop up my sister!"

"It what?" Nathan shouted, taken by surprise.

The boy nodded. "I tried everything I could to save her, but I was powerless. I followed it, and saw it fly over to the large castle on the hills.

"Which brings me to the point. I want in and your little suicidal mission. I'm a pretty decent battler, if I do say so myself. I won't drag you down. What'cha say? Deal?"

"Look buddy, you just can't come up and-"

"Deal!" Nathan shook hands with the boy.

"WHAT? Nathan, are you a retard, or what?" Cindy growled.

"Don't worry, Cindy. I have a feeling he's telling the truth, plus he can give us hand. If what the mayor says his true, then we'll have to battle Hooktail for the Crystal Orbs."

"Hmph! Fine. But if he tries anything funny, he'll regret it!"

The boy laugh. "Aren't we one happy family? Oh, by the way, my name is Lucas Skygaze. But just call me Luke, okay?"

"Sure, Luke."

"Whatever."

Luke clap his hands. "Great! Let's go to Shhwonk Fortress, shall we?"

"Moron..."

"Cindy!"

"All right, all right. Let's go."

The trio make their way to the other side of the town. There they meet a teenage boy guarding a wooden gate, which leads to Shhwonk Fortress.

"An old stronghold called Shhwonk Fortress lies ahead. A stone creature lives there. At least, it MIGHT live there. This gate is to keep it out. My job... is guarding the gate... But if the mayor says it's OK, I'll let you pass. Be careful out there, though!"

The teen open the gate quickly. Before they could go however, a voice suddenly shout out to them.

"Umm... Excuse me! Err... I beg your pardon! Wait a moment, PLEASE!"

A boy around their age came running towards them. He's wearing white sneakers, blue pants and a sky blue hoodie. He has wild black hair with green eyes.

"Pardon me for yelling like that... I was panicking. Umm... How to begin? M-My name's... Koops. I heard you're traveling to Hooktail's castle. So, anyway, I, uh... I have a favor to ask."

"Well? Spill it out, dude!" Cindy barked.

"... Well... Ummmmmm... Oh, just... Just forget it. Never mind. Ignore me. Good... Good-bye." Koops turn around and runs off. Everyone, even the boy guarding the gate, watch in silence.

"OOOOOOOO-K... That was weird... What do you think THAT was all about? Talk about issues!" Cindy piped up.

"Hmph. We wasted enough time. To Shhwonk Fortress we go."

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

"Ow... huh? Where am I? Lucas? Lucas! Where are you?"

Mira slowly stand up. Her entire body felt like lead. Her eyes began to focus as she took in her surroundings. It was dark. REALLY dark. Mira began to panic and start to stumble around aimlessly. She trip over something and land on her behind.

"Ow... What's this?"

Mira took up the object. And screamed. It was a skull. A human skull. There are bones all over the floor! Suddenly, a loud roar sound through the air. Mira got up and jump behind a pile of bones to hide. An enormous Dragonite land on the ground, sending a miniature earthquake throughout the ground. The Dragonite sniff the air then yawned. It then got into a comfortable position to rest, and was fast asleep instantly.

Mira watch it sleep for a moment, then slowly creep out of her hiding spot. She kept a close watch on the beast as she continue her silent walk.

CRUNCH!

Mira gulped.

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

"So this is Shhwonk Fortress. I'm not impressed," Cindy said.

"Let's jump right inside, shall we?" Luke said. The trio push the double wooden doors. They step inside to see a long hallway. A metal door rests on the other side.

"This place i-is kind of scary," Nathan shivered.

"Whimp! Outta the way!" Cindy said, pushing Nathan.

"Cindy, wait-" Luke shouted too late.

CLICK! ZIP! CLANK!

Luke and Nathan stood there frozen. Cindy blink then look down. She had step at a button on the floor. She look to her right. A spear had shot out a mere centimeters from her face and is on the other side. Cindy slowly back up and jump away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"This place seems to be booby trapped. I tried to warn you," Luke said.

"Well you should have warn me SOONER. Now how are we going to get over this?"

Luke chuckled. "Watch and learn. Flareon, come on out!"

Luke press the button on his Pokéball and release one of his companions.

"Flareon, I want you to use Quick Attack to get across this area. Be careful, okay?"

Flareon nodded. With incredible speed, Flareon run across the hallway, tripping off the spear trap. Everyone watch as Flareon quickly made it to the other side. Hundreds of spears are stuck in the wall on each side.

"Flareon could have miss some, so we have no choice but to crouch."

"Good thinking," Nathan said.

"No problem."

The trio easily pass the trap and on the other side. Luke thanked Flareon and return his friend.

"Now, let's continue on."

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mira cried as she jump out of the way of Hooktail's swinging tail. She land roughly on the ground. Hooktail roared and began rampaging around, looking for his prey. Mira instantly got on her feet and hide behind a pile of bones.

"Lucas... Please help me Lucas..."

Hooktail roar and continues its rampage.

What will become of Mira? And will Luke along with Nathan and Cindy make it in time to save his siter?

End of Part I.

**(A/N: Finished at last! Once again, I would like to apologize to everyone reading on this story for the lack of updates. I promise to update this story faster!)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Mirandafan21:**** Sure she can still travel with Nathan. She will join his group in the battle against the bad guys! Thanks for adding her in!**

**Vernon Hediger:**** Yup, that's what I meant by '3'.**

**Godzillaking279:**** Hey, thanks for adding your OC. Wow, this Archer guy sounds like he can be a real problem. I know the chapter to add him in! Oh, that explains me seeing a Banette flying around my house X_X**

**LadyTrainer:**** Of course I'll put here in! You can count on me (well most of the time O.O)**

**Mossnose****: I hope I portray your characters well in this part. Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. I promise, the next part will be updated quickly!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	6. Chapter I, Part II

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon _and _Paper Mario_. So don't sue me!**

**(A/N: Finally another update for this story. And just in time for Christmas too. So enjoy the chapter and have a happy Christmas day!)**

* * *

_**Dragon Slayers Wanted!**_

_**Part II**_

Nathan and Cindy, along with their new companion Luke, continue their little adventure inside Shhwonk Fortress. After their little ordeal with the trap earlier, they make sure to be extra careful where they step. However they did not encounter anymore traps and made quick progress. Once they enter what looks like the final room, they were greeted with a surprise. Standing on a stone altar decorated with gold stars is what appears to be a stone block with a sleeping face on it.

"What is this?" Nathan asked, getting a closer look. He could have sworn he can hear faint breathing coming from the stone block.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look happy," Cindy said behind him. Luke walk closer and inspect the stone altar. His hand brush against what appears to be a switch. With little effort, Luke press the switch. Suddenly, a loud rumbling shock the room. The trio was caught unprepared and were thrown to their bums. Once the shaking subside, the stone block on top of the stone altar came to life. It open its eyes, blink and yawn.

"Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! You're the first contestants I've seen in awhile. If you've come all the way here to Shhwonk Fortress, you must want stone keys. And if THAT'S the case, then you must compete against me. If you win, I'll let you through to where the stone keys rest. However, if you lose, you will suffer a terrible fate. And by "terrible", I mean awful. Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! So? What do you want to do?"

The trio can only stare with their mouths agape. The stone block, now identified as a Thwomp, got irritated and demand that they hurry up. Having no alternatives, the trio decide to take his game quiz on.

"Mmmm hmmm hoo ha ha! You're in for it now!" the Thwomp laughed. Suddenly their surroundings begin to change drastically. The old stone walls disappear to show a funky light background. A silver mic fell from the roof and land in front of the Thwomp. A red quiz box appear from within the ground and surround the trio. The room had changed from an old grimy room to a flashy quiz room. Nathan almost passed out from the flashing lights.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario TTYD- The 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz**

* * *

"Hey HEY, ladies and germs! Welcome, everybody, to the 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz! Perk up those ears! If you correctly answer five of the following questions, you win! But get three of 'em wrong, and you'll suffer a cruel and unusual punishment!"

Nathan shivered from the threat, but Luke and Cindy roll their eyes impatiently.

"Now...for the first question! What's hidden in this place?"

"Stone Keys," Luke answered without a beat.

The Thwomp was clearly surprised but it said, "Is that your REAL answer? Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?" Luke nodded his head.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

A light fall upon the trio as confetti shower them in congratulations.

The Thwomp spin on its spot and scream in annoyance, " AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!That's...correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!"

Nathan send a high five to Luke.

The Thwomp glare at them and said, "On to question two! What do one Mr. Softener and one Fire Flower cost at the shop in Petalburg? Total!"

Cindy and Luke glance at each other in shock. However Nathan remembered looking at some items in the shop when they were at Petalburg looking for the mayor, and so know the true answer.

"1200 Pokédollars!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The light and confetti shower the trio once again.

The Thwomp spin again, "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! That's...correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!"

Luke and Cindy gave Nathan a pat on the back, making him blush a little.

"Moving on! Question three! What is the name of the mayor of Petalburg?"

"The old coot? His name is Kroop," Cindy answered quickly.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Once again, another shower of lights and confetti.

The Thwomp spin once again in rage, "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! That's...correct! That question was too easy... But it only gets harder from here! Much harder! ...So prepare yourself!"

The trio high five.

"We're not done yet, folks! Question four! Tell me, now! Where is the Crystal Orb?" The trio almost drop to the ground. How could they get this answer wrong?

"Hooktail Castle!" they answered at the same time.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Another shower of lights and confetti.

For the fourth time, the Thwomp spin in rage, "AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Right again! Tell me you didn't just get your fourth right answer! It can't be true! That's it! I'm making the rest of these near impossible! Get ready for brain pain!"

"Whatever," both Luke and Cindy said.

The Thwomp growl in rage. "Are you ready for the diabolical question five? How can one get from Petal Meadows to Alto Mare?"

"Through the north exit from Alto Mare, duh!" Cindy said.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Dong!

More lights and confetti.

The Thwomp spin three times in a fit of rage, "NOOOOO! AAARRRGGGHHH! That's... That's right! You correctly answered five questions! I don't believe it! You win!" The Thwomp spin again and the room suddenly change back to the normal grimy old look.

* * *

**End of the 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz!**

* * *

"SO...VERY...AAAAANGRY! I can't believe I lost! I guess I have to let you through! Stupid rules..."

The Thwomp begins to spin rapidly. The stone altar it sit upon began to slide back to reveal a secret stairwell. With triumph, the trio quickly climb down the stairwell and into what they believe to be a sewer system. Seeing that there are two paths, they split up with Nathan and Cindy going left, while Luke go right. With little to no difficulty, Nathan and Cindy got a moon shaped stone on a small altar. Suddenly, a large group of Rattatas sprang from their hiding spots.

"KYYAAAA! Get them off of me!" Cindy scream childishly as she fight off her attackers. Nathan quickly release Marshtomp and in no time the Rattatas were scurrying away with their tails between their legs. Cindy breath a sigh of relief and thank Nathan for helping her out. Not wanting to stick around any longer, they quickly made their way back to the entrance. There they see Luke already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? I heard a scream."

"We ran into a group of Rattatas," Nathan explained. Luke's curiosity quirk up.

"You too? Hmph, just like me. I wonder why?-"

"It's because YOU are trespassing!" a loud voice growled. A Raticate appear out of nowhere and land a few feet from the trio. A whole gang of Rattatas follow him.

"A ta-ta-talking Raticate?" Cindy stuttered in shock. Even Luke was surprised.

The Raticate growled and said, "This is our place. And coming in here is rude, rude, RUDE! Sorry, suckers! If you want a warm welcome, too bad! Now I lunch on your head!"

Their battle instincts in full gear, Nathan release Marshtomp once again while Luke release his Dragonair. The Rattatas form a large circle around the battlefield, squeaking in anticipation. With a mighty growl, the Raticate jump forward with a Bite attack. Dragonair countered with a Slam followed up with Outrage, inflicting heavy damage onto the Raticate. Seeing a opening, Marshtomp use a Bubblebeam attack to send the Raticate backwards and into a slump. The Rattatas squeak in horror as their leader loses his strength.

"OOOF! Hey! Ow! You chumps are tougher than you look... But I'm not through yet! Everyone! GET 'EM!"

With mighty squeaks the Rattatas launch their offensive. Taken by Surprise the Rattatas gang up on Dragonair and Marshtomp, biting them with their sharp teeth.

"That's not fair!" Luke shouted in anger. "Dragonair use Thunder Wave to paralyse them!" Dragonair did so and the attacking Rattatas seize their biting. Then Dragonair use Slam to send them flying into the air.

"Marshtomp use Mud Slap along with Bubblebeam!" Marshtomp use Mud Slap to blind the Rattatas and use Bubblebeam to blast them away. The battle continue on for another minute until the Rattatas were beaten. With a cry Raticate ordered his troops to retreat. They all once again scurry away into the sewer system.

"Good riddance!" Cindy shouted after them.

**X\\ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare /X**

After walking up the stairwell and into the grimy room, the trio rest after their battle and make their long journey back to Petalburg with the Moon and Sun stones. After passing the traps and out of Shhwonk Fortress and into Petalburg, the trio make their to the mayor to tell the old man of the news. After doing so with difficulty (and preventing Cindy from pummelling the old man), they exit the small town and to Petal Meadows. As they walk along Petal Meadows, they were once again stopped by Koops. The shy boy approach them with a determine look.

"Oh look, its the weirdo," Cindy said with an eye roll.

"Ummm... Excuse me... It's... It's Nathan, right? Look, I... Ummmm... See, the thing is, I've been waiting here in the hope of getting to speak with you. I have to ask you something, and you can say no, but I'm going to throw it out there."

"What is it? We're kind of in a hurry," Luke said, a little irritated that their progress had been halted once again. Koops twitch a little, but he became more determined.

"Ummmmmm... See... I was wondering... Would you... OH, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU TO FIGHT HOOKTAIL! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

The trio jump back from his outburst. Koops clamp his hands over his mouth and mutter an apology.

"Sorry about that. See... My dad... He went off to battle Hooktail long ago. ...But he never came back. I miss him, of course... I miss him badly. But this isn't just about avenging my dad. Well, no... That's not true. Revenge is a part of it, I guess. A big part. But the truth is, I want to finish what Dad started. For his sake. For everyone's sake."

Luke couldn't help but grin at the determined tone of the young boy. Like me, he had lost a family member because of that horrid Hooktail. Luke frown as he think about his younger sister. He hope that she is well and still alive.

Not getting a response, Koops determination drop a bit but he continues on, "I... Man, this is embarrassing... See, everyone always says I'm a crybaby... A weakling. But if I can defeat Hooktail... Well, I won't be those things. I'll be strong, like my dad. I know it'll be dangerous, but I still want to go! Please, Nathan!"

Silence befall them. Looking at his companions, Nathan step up to Koops and node his head. Koops smile a bit and node his head back. However Cindy was not too happy.

"Nathan! This is no time to be fooling around! We don't have the time to be dealing with these kind of stuff. Our only priority is to get the Crystal Orb and save Luke's younger sister. That. Is. All!"

"But Cindy-"

"Don't you dear 'but Cindy' me! Your always like this, feeling sympathy to other people. Really."

As the two begin to argue, Luke step up to Koops, who step back a little.

"I might regret this later on but you've got my vote to join the team."

"WHAT?" Cindy shriek behind him.

"Like Koops here, I lost someone thanks to Hooktail. Not only that, but his determination kinda reminds me of Mira. That's all there is, nothing else."

Nathan smile, knowing that deep down inside Luke's tough exterior he's a nice guy. Cindy sigh in defeat and glare at Nathan.

"If he slows us down, its all your fault!"

Nathan chuckled at her and turn to Koops.

"I guess your in then."

Koops face lit up in happiness. "For real? No kidding? Yes! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

Nathan and Luke nodded while Cindy cross her arms and ignore the happy boy. Once their small 'celebration' is over, its time for them to head towards Hooktail's castle. However just as they were about to continue, Koops girlfriend call out to them.

"Koops..." They all turn to her. Koops pale a bit.

"Oh... Golly... Umm... Hi... Hi, Katrina... Did you overhear all that?" Katrina place her hands at her hips.

"Well, part of it. Koops... I THOUGHT I heard you say you're off to fight Hooktail... But...you're joking, right? I mean, you're not exactly a powerhouse... She'll eat you up!"

"Someone else who agrees with me..." Cindy muttered to herself. Koops sighed.

"I know, Katrina. But I want to be tougher. For you... So I have to do this..."

Katrina shakes her head no and said, "No, Koops, you don't. I mean, going off to some dangerous place? It's... It's stupid. So what if you're timid? And sort of a crybaby. I don't care about all that. I just want you to be you. So, don't go..."

Koops turn his back on her, " Sorry, Katrina... I've made up my mind. No need to worry, though! After all, I'm travelling with Nathan. He's the man!"

Nathan blush at the comment while Cindy scoff at him.

Katrina growl at him and with incredible speed, smack him across the head and begins to run away. "FINE! IGNORE ME! STUBBORN IDIOT!" she cried as she runs back to Petalburg.

Koops sighed and turn towards the group. "Well, Nathan, that's that, I guess. No turning back! Hooktail's Castle awaits!" The group silently continue their journey. _'I'm sorry, Katrina... I swear to you... I will come back to you a stronger man!' _Koops thought silently to himself.

They made their way to the strange formation of rocks Nathan and Cindy spotted earlier on. There they found an inscription written on the largest rock.

It read: 'Here beginneth the path to dread Hooktail Castle. Weaklings, retreateth! Ye who seeketh to proceed: a power of two must hitteth both switches simultaneously!'

Being the brains of the group, Cindy ordered Luke and Nathan to place the Moon and Sun stones into their respectful slots in two rocks. Then the rocks shake and a block comes out lose. Cindy then ordered them to push in the blocks at the same time. It took them a few tries but eventually they succeed. Then the largest rock begins to crumble to reveal a hidden stairwell. Cindy shivered at the memory from going underground at Shhwonk Fortress.

The hidden path wasn't long, and the quadruplet group found themselves on the hills that Hooktail's Castle rest upon. Looking back they could see Petal Meadows a good distance away. Nathan look up at the giant castle in front of them. There they will find the Crystal Orb, along with Luke's sister and the terrible beast that guards them: Hooktail.

With determination the quadruplet march into Hooktail's Castle, unaware that large red eyes were watching them from the highest point of the castle...

End of Part II.

**(A/N: Finished! This part was shorter than the first, but I promise you all that the next part will be longer! Remember to have a happy Christmas day!)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Godzillaking269****: Now I can finally write in peace. A move limit? Hmm... No, there will be no move limits. So if you want, you can add more in for your Pokémon.**

* * *

**Thank you both readers and reviewers!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	7. Chapter I, Part III

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon _and _Paper Mario_. So don't sue me!**

**(A/N: ARRRGGGHHHH! Please forgive me for not updating this story in what, 5 months give or take? I bet many of you are fed up of my constant late updates but from now on I will _try _(emphasis on try) to update this story quicker. Please accept this invisible and airless imaginary cookie as forgiveness. Taste good, no? Nothing beats than eating an imaginary cookie!**

**Anyways, let's get on to the part where Nathan and co enter Hooktail's castle to teach that dragon a lesson. Will they prevail? Or end up as tasty treats for the humongous dragon. And is Mira still alive?**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Dragon Slayers Wanted!**_

_**Part III**_

"Come on boys, put your backs into it!" Cindy said.

A groan, a curse and the sound of someone giving up is her only answer. The four of them had entered the outer part of the castle a few moments ago. From there they carefully walk across a small, rickety bridge that leads to two giant and _heavy _purple doors. The boys in the group try all their might to open the door, while Cindy watch with amusement at their struggles. Now only Nathan and Lucas Skygaze are the ones pushing the heavy doors while Koops lay on the ground beside Nathan. He had gave it his all, but he was no match for the might of the heavy doors.

"Wait... a... minute..." Koops gasp with each word. He clears his throat and continues, "Don't you two have a Pokémon with you that is strong enough to open this door?"

Now loading... please wait a moment...

"..." without another word, Lucas grabs a Pokéball and toss it. He ignores Cindy, who is trying to provoke him to lose his temper at his 'unmanly' way to open the doors. How can Nathan stand the idea of travelling with such a brat?

"Gyarados get these damn doors open right now!" Luke said once he releases the powerhouse of his team.

The giant Atrocious Pokémon reels its massive body back and smash into the purple doors, breaking them off the hinges. Koops eyes widen at the display of power. Luke thanks Gyarados and returns it to its Pokéball.

"Let's hurry up and get inside. I just hope Mira is safe," Luke said. They enter the grim castle.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 36: Hooktail Castle**

* * *

What awaits them inside the dreaded castle didn't surprise them. Ahead of them to their left are stairs leading up to the 2nd floor. Giant windows are placed equally apart along the walls. A ray of light shine through them. Cobwebs decorate the walls, ceilings and even the nearby corner. Oh and a pile of skeleton bones lay underneath the stairs a few meters from them.

"AHHHHH! A skeleton!" Koops shrieks when he spots the remains of a poor customer of the Hooktail Castle.

"Arceus! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Cindy snaps back at the boy.

"Sorry... I was just surprised, that's all.." Koops mutters.

"Don't worry about it. We should move on," Nathan said, a little shaky himself but still managed to sound confident.

"I agree. The faster the better," Luke said, pointing to another pair of double doors on the other end of the hallway. "We should move slowly, there might be traps ahead."

They move slowly along the hallway until they reach the doors (which is much smaller and lighter than the previous one) and Luke open it to reveal a strange room. Jail cells occupied the room to their left, probably used during earlier times to keep prisoners. Worst, there are far more skeletons in this room than the hallway. Koops managed to keep himself from fainting at the sight of them. They walk into the room slowly, not wanting to set off any traps.

"Oh... OH, NOOOO!" Koops suddenly screams.

"What is it?" Luke said urgently, grabbing Flareon's Pokéball. He turns to see Koops running up to a skeleton. They others follow him quickly. Koops drop to his knees and inspect the remains.

"These bones... They remind me of my father... There's... There's no doubt about it! It's my father! DAAAAAAAAD!" Koops cries. Not knowing what to do, Nathan and Luke sympathize the kid. Even Cindy kept her mouth shut out of respect. Koops crying quiet down after a few seconds, and he notices something within the bones.

"Ummm... Wait, what's this? Guys! My father's clutching some kind of letter. Or at least, his... ugh... bones are."

Koops quickly grab the letter. "So... what should I do? Should I read it?"

The others turn to each other.

"Go... go ahead," Nathan finally said.

"Umm... OK. I can do this. I... I'll read it. Ahem..."

"_I came to this castle to destroy Hooktail, but I am stuck and can go no further. So, in this letter, I shall note Hooktail's weaknesses for those who follow. The dread Hooktail cannot tolerate creatures that begin with 'kri' and ends with 'cketot'. Hidden somewhere in this castle is an item related to Hooktail's weakness. If one is to have any hope of defeating Hooktail, one must first find that item. One last thing: if faced with ultimate doom, the fiend will use any trick to save itself. If you hope to defeat it, do not give in to your kinder nature and fall for its tricks. Alas, I do not have the strength to continue writing... Already, mist veils my eyes... My last words go to my son, Kolorado: I love you, and I'm proud of who you've become."_

"Huh? 'My son, KOLORADO'? Not 'Koops'?" he said after reading the letter out loud. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooops... Ummm... Yeah. I guess this isn't my father, after all."

The others fall anime style.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Cindy mutters with a groan from her spot on the ground.

"But if this isn't my father... I wonder if that pile of bones over THERE is my dad..."

Cindy kindly smacks him across the head. They continue on after that ordeal, but came to another stop. A pile of _red _bones block the door.

"What the heck?" Luke said. He steps closer to the remains and examine them. Suddenly the red bones began to twitch, causing the boy to stumble back with fright.

"Ew! It's moving!" Cindy cried out and hides behind Nathan, who looks equally grossed out.

"Blaarf harf harf HARF! You clearly don't value your lives much if you've come to this castle to disturb us. You will go no farther, and from this moment on... You'll be nothing but bones!"

The gang look at each other. Then the skeletons began to resemble themselves and move!

"Ummm... What' re they doing? Ouch! It's no use, guys! They're all over me, man! What should we do?" Koops panicked when the skeletons began increasing in number and pretty much consume him and the others under a sea of bones.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 9: Danger! Enemy Encounter!**

* * *

"Damn! They're everywhere!" Cindy shrieks as the bones began groping her. "Kya! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

"S-Stay away!" Koops stutterers, using one of the bones leg bone to whack away at some of them. Nathan is pass around by the bones like a toy. Swirls began forming in his red eyes as the bones spin him multiple times unmercifully.

"Enough of this! Gyarados use Thrash!" Luke shouts. He releases the massive Pokémon quickly. Gyarados growls at the puny pile of bones and began delivering an A-Class whooping on them. They were no match for the might of Gyarados.

"There he is!" Luke shouts to the others once they were freed from the sea of bones. Ahead of them is the red bones, who is laughing gleefully at them. Luke growls and grab a Pokéball. "Flareon Quick Attack! Back me up, Nathan!"

"R-Right! Charmeleon use Slash!" Nathan said, releasing his Pokémon. The two fire Pokémon swiftly dodge the remaining bones in their way to aim for the leader. The red bone saw the attack a mile away, and dodge to the side quickly. It then grab one of its own bones and throw it at Flareon, who counters with another Quick Attack. The attack hit dead on, sending the red bone flying. Then Charmeleon finish it off with a Slash attack. The red bone scream in anguish then shatters into millions of pieces. The normal bones saw this and scurry away from the gang.

"We-We're alive!" Koops cries out happily.

"Took you long enough," Cindy growls at them. Luke glares at her while Nathan scratches his head in embarrassment. They both return their respective Pokémon and continue on.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 36: Hooktail Castle**

* * *

They enter yet another hallway. This time however they aren't anymore bones around. They walk on ahead carefully, and up a couple large stone stairs. What await them at the top is a locked door.

"Oh great! Who was the wise guy who look this?" Cindy growls.

"Lets look around for the key," Nathan suggests. They all nod in confirmation and set out to work. They check every inch of the hallway, and came up empty. Koops sigh in frustration and kick a nearby pillar.

**THUD!**

"Ow! What- hey! The key! Awesome!" Koops cheers. He quickly regroup with the others and together they unlock the door and push inside. The next area is much smaller than the previous ones. A small staircase is to their left leading up to what they believe to be an old-school elevator that leads to the 2nd floor. Ahead of them is another set of doors, so they made up their minds and to enter through the doors.

They enter yet another room with jail cells. There is a total of 3 of them, 2 of them being empty while the last one contains another skeleton remains. They inspect the room and stumble upon a switch. Koops curiously step on it, which causes the third jail cell to the right to open up. They quickly ran inside to discover the wall had been broken, whether from the inside or outside they don't know. They enter through the man-made door to another room.

This room is a tad more interesting than the previous one. Two barrels lay side by side in the top-right corner with a strange blue lamp on them. A chair is place in the center of the top wall. Two axes, one bigger than the other, are place on the wall left of the chair. A large black metal ball that they use to tie on prisoners legs lays against the bottom-left corner. But the most curious item within this room is the giant black box that is in the very middle of the room. A set of black doors leading to another room lays ahead.

"Oh great, another black box," Cindy said.

"I've never seen anything like it. What's inside?" Luke asks.

"You don't wanna know. Please don't tell me we have to open it," Cindy groans.

"I-I'm afraid so..." Nathan gulps.

"What the heck?" a voice said from the black box. Everyone jump at least 5 feet away.

The box wiggles and continues, "Hey! Guests! It's been a long time since anyone came here! A REAL long time!"

"Yeah I'm sure," Cindy replies sarcastically.

"...Huh? You heard me? Wow! Wait a sec'... if you can hear my voice, you must be some legendary heroes or something..."

"Whoopie!" Cindy cheers with a snarl on her face.

"Or not! To be honest, I'm sure anyone with ears can hear me... But it sure is fun zinging people with that whole 'legendary hero' bit!"

The voice laughs, sending chills down their spins.

"Hey, but seriously, folks, I was wondering if you could let me out of this chest... I've been locked in her so long, I'm starting to cramp up like you wouldn't believe. All you have to do is find the key and let me out. Easy!"

"Er... Should we even believe this box?" Koops asks.

"Well, we've pretty much got no other options... alright, we'll look for it, but we better not be cursed when we open it!" Cindy said with menace in her voice.

The box wiggles. "Huh? What do you mean? You think you'll be cursed if you open the box? Ridiculous! Who would do that, really? Wait in a box and curse folks! A real slimeball, that's who! But I'm no real slimeball, and I would do no such thing! But that should be obvious."

Everyone turn to each other to silently communicate with one another.

"Look, if you help me out, maybe I'll help you out. You know, a little I-scratch-your-back-you-scratch-mine! Except in reverse order. Of course, you don't have to if you really don't want to. Like finding a key is hard..."

After hearing that, the gang discuss what they should do. In the end, they decide to help the entity inside the black box.

"Really? You'll help? Thanks! I appreciate it!"

So the gang enter the next room to look for the key. What awaits them inside the room surprises them. Certain sections on the ground have a metal coating to it along with large perfectly shape holes. They walk into the room cautiously. Standing in the center of the dark room is a chest.

"That must be the key!" Koops said excitedly. He ran up to the chest.

"Wait you idiot!" Cindy yells after him. They ran after Koops. Just as they reach him, Koops open the chest to see a single black key laying inside.

"Yes! I was right! Score!" he shouts in victory.

"No Koops-" Luke began to say.

Too late. Koops extract the key from the chest. Immediately, giant spikes shot out from the special sections of the ground with the holes. They were so big that it blocks their view of the room.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 37: The Ceiling is Falling!**

* * *

"What the-?" Luke said in shock.

"Ummm... G-Guys... L-Look at that!" Koops stutterers with eyes wide as saucers.

They look up to see that the ceiling is falling with huge sparkly sharp spikes along with it!

"Oh, I don't like the look of this... Come on! Run!" Luke shouts.

They dash forward as fast as they can, Luke turn left and continue on ahead, the others following him behind.

"It-Its coming closer!" Koops cries out.

"Just keep running!" Luke shouts back to them.

They continue running through the giant spike maze. Luke turn another left, ran straight down and follow the path.

"I sure hope this leads to the door... If not we're done for..." Luke said to himself. Luke make another turn to see the door in front of him. "Score! Come on, I've found the door!" Luke looks up to see the ceiling falling even faster. "Hurry!" he cries out urgently.

"Open the door, we're coming!" he heard Cindy said.

Luke run to the door and kick it open. He turn back to see the others coming. He wave at them to run faster. The three jump inside, just in time as the ceiling made a wrenching sound and came crashing down. Luke closes the doors and hears the ceiling crashing into the ground, sending him falling to his feet.

"We-We're alive..." Koops said with disbelief in his voice. He begins to laugh, but Cindy smack him across the head.

"No thanks to you, idiot!" she shouts at him. Nathan lay on the ground, swirls in his eyes.

"Man... That was TOO close! Shake it off guys... OK. We got the key, so let's open that spooky chest," Luke said to them.

They walk to the black box, which is wiggling around like crazy.

"Hey there! Boy, I am SO glad you found that key! Unbelievable!"

"Here you go," Koops said, sticking the black key into the keyhole and opening the box. A black fog sweep out of the black box, plunging the entire room in darkness.

"WHEEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! FOOOOOOOOOOLS!"

"Here we go again!" Cindy shouts.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 24: Curse of the Black Box**

* * *

"Why, only the most idiotic, pudding-brained dolt would fall for a scheme like that! The castle's traps prevent anyone who's entered this place from leaving it! No matter which path you take, you're fated to waste away to a slow, painful end! But wait! There's more to this great deal! I'll throw in a free CURSE! No charge! Oogly-googly-BOO!"

A purple mist floats out of the box and surrounds Nathan, who looks like he is about to faint. He is once again, cursed by a black box.

"Wheee hee hee hee hee! No you're cursed, doofus! And it serves you right! This curse is more cursedly curse-worthy than any curse that's ever cursed you! For... this curse enables you to walk through solid objects for a short time! Wheee hee hee hee hee! What a curse! Who curses like me? NO ONE! Now I shall shall show you just how frightful a curse it is! Now hurry up and get out your medallion, boy!"

Nathan shakily grabs a hold of the medallion from his pocket and hold it.

"What a doofus! Now concentrate and make yourself able to disappear! Do it worm!"

Nathan concentrate as much as he can and is able to do it! He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his body disappear. After a short while, his body turns back to normal.

"Wheee hee hee hee hee! Just look at yourself! How embarrassing for you! Eat a sandwich, skinny! Hee!... Do you understand what this curse means for you?"

"Ye-Yes..." Nathan whimpers.

The voice laughs. "Then farewell, you dumbbells! Wheee hee hee hee hee!"

The black fog along with the voice disappears. Everyone stood there in a haze, wondering what the heck just happened.

"What the hell? I-I'm not even gonna ask. Let's just get out of here," Luke said with his hands massaging his ears.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 36: Hooktail Castle**

* * *

They exit through the man-made door to the jail cell room. There they find themselves in yet another predicament.

"How are we gonna get out?" Koops asks. They look around the jail cell for a switch of some kind, but came out short.

Suddenly an idea spark into Nathans' head. "I've got an idea."

"Really? Let's here it," Luke said.

"Remember that black box talking about a curse? Well it said that I can become transparent and able to pass through solid objects for a short time. I'm gonna use it to go to the switch so that you guys can get out," he explains.

They blink at him in response.

"Nathan, you can't be serious. Curses aren't real," Luke scoffs at the idea.

"I'll show you then..." Nathan grabs a hold of the medallion, concentrate on it and viola! He became transparent. The others jump into the ceiling when they saw Nathan disappear in front of their very eyes.

"He-He really disappeared!" Koops said in disbelief. Suddenly the jail cell door open. They look to see that Nathan had indeed had made it to the switch. They scurry out of the jail cell before it closes.

"That's amazing! How are you able to do that?" Koops asks with sparks in his eyes.

Nathan scratches his head in embarrassment and said, "Its a long story. Anyway lets continue on."

"Yeah..." Luke said, still not over the fact Nathan has the ability to walk through solid objects thanks to the weird black box. "Let's try that old elevator we saw back in the previous room."

They backtrack to the old elevator quickly. After a few moments of trying to work the contraption, the gang are finally able to take the elevator up to the 2nd floor. Once they reach it, they head up the stairs to find out they need a key to open the door.

"This is starting to get REALLY repetitive..." Cindy said with a sigh. Just how big is this place? Her legs are already aching.

"I remembered seeing a key behind a jail cell a few rooms back. I saw it while I was reading the letter from that skeleton remains. It was blocked off so we couldn't get it at the time," Koops suggests.

"Perfect! Nathan use that fancy curse of his to get the key! I guess that black box helped us out, eh?" Luke said.

They take the elevator done and backtrack to the first jail cell room.

**X \ \ Legend of Altorian Mare / / X**

"A perfect fit!" Cindy said as she unlock the door. It had took them merely 15 minutes to backtrack to the previous jail cell room, Nathan using his new 'curse' to get the key, and heading back up the elevator to open the door. The gang walk in to find themselves on a walkway. Nathan looks down and gulps. Its a LONG way down.

Luke found a switch that raises a small bridge for them to cross over. They did so and find another gab with a switch, which raises another small bridge to cross over to. Once they cross over for the 2nd time, they find that there is a 3rd gap, but no switch.

"Are you kidding me?" Cindy cries out. The boys look at her as she sob to herself about her aching feet. Luke roll his eyes and look out the window. If only they could just sneak across... Wait of course, the window!

"Follow me!" Luke said. He walk over to the window and look outside. The ledge is of decent size and looks strong. He carefully step onto the ledge to test it out. Perfect. He signal the others to follow him. Cindy is next and easily climb out the the ledge. Nathan almost faints when he saw the ground, but he manages to get on. Koops is a whole other story.

"Come on Koops! It's just a few steps!" Luke shouts out at the other side.

"That's easy for you to say!" he shouts back.

"Grow a pair and walk out already!" Cindy cries out.

Koops growls and steps out quickly, wanting to show Cindy that he does have a 'pair'. He lost his footing and almost drop to his death.

"Koops! Hold on!" Luke shouts. He jumps out unto the ledge and help Koops up.

"Th-Thanks..." Koops said with a quiver.

"No problem. Let's continue on, shall we?"

They walk to the other side, through the door and into the next room. There they find yet another elevator and quickly ride it up to the 3rd floor. To their right is another lock door and to the left is a door with no lock. So they went left and enter the room. Nathan open the door and let the others inside. They look around the room. It seems they have stumble upon a weapon vault. Spears are kept together in a wooden shelf, two different shields beside them. Axes of different sizes are kept in another wooden shelf. Cannonballs are kept in a wooden box nearby. The weapons vault is indeed interesting, however the most interesting thing aren't the weapons themselves, but a lone girl is busy looking through a pile of stuff.

Everyone blink at each other and turn to the girl who didn't see them, for her back and bum are facing them. The girl hums to herself as she continue through the pile, her bum swaying in the air to the rhythm. The girl wears a red skirt which is insanely short, a blue top along with a white hat. Her brunette hair is long and falls past her shoulders.

Nathan recognizes the strange girl, but how could _she _be here of all places?

"Bl-Blue?" Nathan said cautiously.

The girl stomp rummaging through the pile and turn around.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 38: The Thievery of Ms. Mowz**

* * *

"Huh? Oh, my! Kenta! I can't believe your here!" the girl, identified as Blue, shouts as she jump into Nathan and press his head between her breasts.

"WHAT?" Cindy shrieks at the action. Koops blush as Nathan struggles to get free while Luke whistles to himself, looking elsewhere.

"Wait-Blue!" Nathans' muffled voice said.

"I can't believe it! My hero Kenta is here. Oh how I missed you ever since we parted in Kanto!" Blue cries with tears in her eyes.

"Hold it there! What do you think your doing?" Cindy shouts, freeing Nathan from suffocating to death.

"Th-Thanks Cindy..." Nathan wheezes. Cindy growls and push him away.

"Huh? What's this?" Blue asks, tilting her head to the left.

Nathan found the action cute and blush. "I-I'm not Kenta. I'm his twin brother, Nathan. Remember me?"

"Nathan... Oh! Your that shy cute twin brother of Kenta! What are you doing here? And where is Kenta?" Blue asks.

Nathan sighs and begin to explain everything to her. He tells her of Hikari's discovery of the map and her sudden disappearance, Kenta heading off with Steven Stone and Brendan on some archaeology hunt, how he got the map, Crystal Orbs, etc etc etc.

All the while Blue listens intently, asking questions here and there. Once he's finishes, Blue stares at him with wide eyes.

"Wow. To think that your on such a big adventure! I'm really jealous!"

"Ye-Yeah..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt story time but who are you?" Cindy asks not so kindly.

"Me? Why, I'm Blue, the globe-trotting thief! Heard of me, sweetie?"

"No," Cindy said flatly.

Blue shrugs and said, "I heard there were rare and valuable badges here in this castle. That's why I'm here. I bet the fact your here is to get the Crystal Orb, right?"

"That's right. We're here to beat Hooktail and to save Luke's sister Mira and get the Crystal Orb. So... don't think we'll let you get the Crystal Orb first, no matter how cute you are!" Koops shouts.

Blue giggles at the complement. "I never knew the Crystal Orb was hidden in THIS castle... Sounds intriguing! Perhaps I just heard something you didn't want me hearing? Mmm hmm hmm hmm!"

Cindy smacks Koops across the head with incredible power. "You dolt! Stop being a pain in the ass!"

"So-Sorry!" Koops cringes.

Blue laughs. "Oh, but that's OK... I mean, you were looking for this Crystal Orb first... And I already found the badge I was after, so I'll let you get your Crystal Orb."

She walks up to Nathan, who began sweating nervously.

"Ummm... Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Koops asks.

Blue walks up and kisses Nathan on his lips. Cindy gasps in shock, while Koops and Luke blush and turn their attention elsewhere. Blue releases Nathan with a chuckle and walks back a few steps.

"Mmmm hmmm hmm hmm! It means I must say bye-bye for now, Nathan. I know. It's sad. We just met after seeing each other in Kanto, and already it is time to say farewell. Alas..."

Blue jumps to a window with swift speed.

"Oh, my! You're so... bold... Is that legal?" Koops said.

Blue laughs at his joke and said, "Oh, I almost forgot... I have a little secret to share with you. Somewhere in this castle is a badge that' ll help you best Hooktail, or so I've heard. I don't know what kind of badge it is. Maybe you found it already, maybe not. If you're going to fight Hooktail, I'd recommend finding that badge first. Well, take care, Nathan! Let's get together again real soon!"

With that Blue leaves the gang stylishly.

"Wow~ I can't believe you know such a spicy girl like her Nathan!" Koops said.

"Ha ha ha... Its a long story..."

Cindy growls. "Whatever lets go."

"I already found the key guys," Luke said to them, beside him is an empty chest. "Now lets move on!"

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 36: Hooktail Castle**

* * *

The gang open the locked door and waltz inside. They walk down the long hallway, up a small flight of stairs and enter the next area. The next area contains stairs leading up to the next floor and ones that heads down below. Luke had gone down to check the bottom stairs to stumble upon a key. They climb up 3 flight of stairs to reach the top. Luke uses the key to open the door.

As they open the door, Koops can hear a soft whistling sound. Suddenly the door opens up by itself, the force behind it being the wind. They are outside. A long walkway leads them to a spiralling staircase that goes all the way up to the highest place in the castle. The group found themselves huffing and puffing once they made it to the top. What awaits them there is another large purple doors.

"This is it..." Luke said to the others. "Inside we'll find my sister, the Crystal Orb and definitely Hooktail. Since me and Nathan are battlers, I want Cindy and Koops to wait out here."

"Are you insane? There is no way I'm missing out on the action!" Cindy complains.

"This is no time for fooling around! Hooktail is a giant Dragonite that can easily overpower even if Nathan and I team up together," Luke growls.

Everyone remain silent.

"I'm-I'm coming!" Koops said suddenly.

"What?" Nathan asks.

"I said I'm going. I didn't come here only to left out of the battle. My father risked his life to stop Hooktail, and I want to make sure that I help in defeating that dreaded dragon!"

Cindy smirks at him. "Finally growing a pair, eh Koops? You heard the man, lets get going!"

Luke sighs and shakes his head. "Your both crazy. But I admire your spirits. Let's go get that Hooktail!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts in unison.

They enter the room. Bones. A endless sea of bones as far as the eye can see awaits them. A chill ran up their spines, seeing that the bones belong to possible hundreds of victims. Luke stands there with his Flareon and Dragonair, while Nathan has Charmeleon and Marshtomp along with him. Koops and Cindy stay a bit behind them. The room is deadly dark. Not a single sound is heard.

"This is giving me the creeps..." Luke whispers silently to the others.

Nathan is glad he isn't the only one nervous. His heart felt like it is gonna burst from his chest.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 39: What An Enormous Dragon!**

* * *

"Who dares approach me?" A loud growl emit within the room. Everyone jump and got into battle mode. Suddenly giant footsteps echo through the dark room. Then a huge figure walks in their line of view. They hold their breaths as the giant Dragonite send out a deadly roar into the air.

"Hook-Hook-Hooktail!" Koops shouts, his heart beating 1000 times per minute.

"Hmm.. So... You are friends of the strange-garbed one who came earlier? I didn't expect more to come to steal the treasure I protect... Such rashness..."

The gang remain silent.

"That was foolish, I fear. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"You bet we can. You better pray that you didn't hurt my sister..." Luke growls, his fists tightening.

Hooktail blinks. "Sister? Ah, so you are the sibling of the foolish girl. She is very lucky, for she had managed to hide under these pile of bones."

Luke's face lit up at the news.

Hooktail snorts and said, "Don't let it go to your head. Once I'm done with you, I'm gonna gobble her up too. Once I find her that is."

Luke growls. "I'm gonna beat you down until you can't move anymore!"

Hooktail roar with laughter. "But you're so small. And you don't appear tasty. I suppose you might make a good snack. And the bottoms of your feet smell like they might make a good sauce with some spices. What I'll do is sauce you you to crispy goodness and gobble you down... HEADFIRST!"

With a roar, Hooktail lunge forward.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 40: Dragon Slaying Battle**

* * *

"SCATTER!" Luke shouts. He and his Pokémon along with Koops jump right while Nathan along with his Pokémon and Cindy jump left. Hooktail crash into the ground they were at a few seconds ago, sending pieces of bone everywhere. Nathan land on the ground, but clutch his heart in pain. His nervousness had reach a new height. His blood pumps through his heart rapidly, and it feels like he is about to faint.

"Nathan! What's wrong?" Cindy cries out to the redhead boy, watching him as he clutch his chest in pain. She catches him before he falls. "Hey! Can you hear me? Nathan!"

Nathan begins to sweat as he wheezes.

_'Oh no! Is he having a heart attack? Maybe he has asthma... But he should have told us all earlier!'_ Cindy thought quickly. Her hold tighten on him as Hooktail turn its attention to Luke and Koops.

"Snack time, little appetizers! But which one of you morsels should I taste first?" Hooktail taunts.

"I'm gonna destroy you! Flareon Flamethrower! Dragonair Outrage!" Luke shouts.

"Fool! Do you know who I am?" Hooktail roars and smacks Flareon and Dragonair away with its tail.

Cindy watch in helplessness as Luke battles Hooktail. "Come on Nathan! You have to help Luke!"

"Cin-Cindy..." Nathan groans. Suddenly his breathing stop and his eyes remain open.

"No-No way... Nathan... Wake up... Hey!" Cindy said, shaking the boy relentlessly.

"GAH!" Cindy hears Luke cry of pain and Hooktail's roaring laughter.

"Lu-Luke! Hang in there!" Koops cries out.

"It's over!" Hooktail roars and lunges for the kill. Cindy closes her eyes, expecting to hear sounds of crunching but it didn't come.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?" Hooktail growls. "You! But how?"

Cindy turns to see what's going on, but is surprise to see that Nathan is gone from where he was beside her. His Pokémon are also gone.

"Enough," a calm voice said.

"Wait... That's Nathan! But how..." Cindy said. She got up and run over to where the others are. She carefully kept a good distance from Hooktail and circle around the massive beast to see something shocking.

Slung over his shoulder is Luke, who's right hand is bleeding. The one supporting him isn't Koops but Nathan. But how did he get there? She watch as Nathan hand Luke over to Koops.

"Take care of him," Nathan said calmly.

Koops nod his head dumbly. Then Nathan turn to Cindy. She gasp when she saw his eyes. They were intense and sharp, like an experienced fighter. His eyes have gone from red to a reddish-yellowish colour. She can't explain it, but his eyes seem a cross between the two.

"Cindy, go look for Mira," he said, his voice devoid of the nervousness and sickness it had moments ago. His voice now is confident and superior.

"O-Okay," Cindy said dumbly and went out to look for Luke's younger sister.

"Now," Nathan said, turning back to Hooktail. "I'm ready."

Hooktail blinks at the boy in front of it. The nervous boy earlier seem to have disappear. Now standing in his place is the same boy, but he ooze with confidence and power.

"I'll be your opponent," Nathan said in his strange calm voice. "Come and get me." He made beckoning motions with his hand.

Hooktail roars and said, "You incompetent little brat! I will squash you!"

"Nathan look out!" Koops cries out.

Hooktail raises its massive foot and send it crashing towards Nathan. The boy didn't try to dodge and the attack hit him dead on.

"Nathan!" Koops cries out.

Hooktail roars with laughter. "Poor pathetic fool!"

"Who are you calling pathetic?"

Hooktail turns its head swiftly to the right to see Nathan with his Charmeleon and Marshtomp. He stood there calmly with his hands to his side.

"Impossible! I crushed you!" Hooktail roars.

The redhead tilts his head to the right and said, "It appears you have failed," he taunts.

Hooktail growls in response.

"Now," Nathan said, getting into battle mode. "It's my turn. Get ready."

With that, Nathan launch his attack...

**The showdown between the gang and Hooktail commences!**

**Luke is injured but is not out of the fight!**

**Where did Nathan get his confidence from?**

**Will he be able to beat Hooktail by himself?**

**Is Mira okay?**

**Finally, the battle for the Crystal Orb begins.**

End of Part III.

**(A/N: Phew! I told ya this part will be much longer than the previous ones. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry once again for the HUGE lack of updates. I promise that the finale of the first chapter will be exciting!)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Godzillaking269:**** Please don't send your Banette after me again T_T**

**king-e:**** Hey thanks for reviewing and submitting your OC!**

**Anon:**** No problem, thanks for the OC and hope you enjoy the story so far.**

* * *

**I hope I didn't forget anyone else. If I did, please forgive me!**

**Thanks readers and reviewers for your contribution to this story!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	8. Chapter I, Part IV

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon _or _Paper Mario_!**

**(A/N: Surprise! A much quicker update than last time! In this part, we finish up the first chapter! Hooray! All that is left is the interlude and post chapters and unto the second chapter!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Credits to _Captain Black Knight_for proofreading and fixing any errors found within the chapter. Kudos to you!**

* * *

_**Dragon Slayers Wanted!**_

_**Part IV**_

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 40: Dragon Slaying Battle**

* * *

Koops could not believe it. The once quiet and nervous 'leader' of their group was suddenly attacking Hooktail by himself. He had managed to get a good distance away from the battle, thanks to Nathan's sudden boost of confidence. Koops himself would join the battle, but the fact that he doesn't have a Pokémon and isn't really a 'battler' pretty much sums it all up. Plus, he would be in the way of Nathan, who was dominating the battlefield with his Charmeleon and Marshtomp. Koops turned his attention from the battle to see Cindy running around the sea of bones in the room. Koops would have helped her search by now, but the fact that Luke was a little out of it made him stay. He shouldn't have worried; Cindy would find Luke's sister, and they would all defeat Hooktail and get the Crystal Orb. An angry roar turned his attention back to the battle.

"What are you?" Hooktail roared with anger, trying to squash Nathan and his pesky Pokémon.

"I'm the same as anyone: a human," Nathan replied. His eyes still held that look of cool, calm and collective, while Hooktail's green eyes glowed with incredible hate.

"No mere mortal is able to stand against me!" Hooktail roared, sending a Dragon Claw attack to Charmeleon, who easily dodged it and countered with a Flamethrower. Hooktail growled at the display of arrogance. "How dare you and your friends challenge me to a battle?" _Do you even know the terror that I caused not only in Petal Meadows but the whole island of Alto Mare?_

"Of course I do," Nathan suddenly said, as if reading Hooktail's mind.

"Wh-What?" The random statement threw her off guard.

"Of course I know the amount of terror and crimes you committed. The pile of bones here used to belong to the people who live in this castle, am I right?" Apparently Nathan had struck a nerve. Hooktail roared her loudest and began thrashing all over the place.

"How do you know? HOW?" the enormous Dragonite demanded with rage.

"That is for you to find out."

"Then I will BEAT the answer out of you!"

Nathan dodged the swing of Hooktail's tail swiftly.

_Hooktail's movements are too predictable_, Nathan thought. _After swinging her tail, she will try a Dragon Claw at Charmeleon, since he is faster than Marshtomp. I will have Charmeleon counter with Flamethrower to anger Hooktail, and then I will have Marshtomp fire an Ice Beam. Hooktail will then use Outrage to increase the damage done to an opponent. I will simple dodge that attack and end with a combination of Flamethrower and Ice Beam. _Nathan truly had his plan mapped out in his head. Nothing could mess it up at this point.

Hooktail's right claw glowed blue with power. The enormous Dragonite brought her claw down for a slash at Charmeleon.

"Dodge, Charmeleon, and use Flamethrower," Nathan said calmly.

Charmeleon leaped to its left and fired a powerful Flamethrower attack, making a direct hit at Hooktail's right claw. The enormous Dragonite hissed in pain. With her anger climbing higher and higher, Hooktail charged up for an Outrage to finish off everyone and everything in the room.

"Marshtomp, Ice Beam." Again, the calm dripped from his tongue.

Marshtomp charged its attack and fired a long beam of cold energy at Hooktail. Being a dragon type Pokémon, the attack did the necessary damage, cancelling her attack. Hooktail roared and charged up another Outrage much quicker than last time. Hooktail released the attack, but Nathan and his Pokémon dodged it.

"Impossible!"Hooktail growled. _It's as if he can predict my movements before I even move!_

Hooktail looked back at the boy to see that his Pokémon were charging up to their full power. Hooktail panicked, seeing that her strength had greatly decreased over the course of the battle.

"This is it," Nathan said, his calm reddish-yellowish eyes staring at Hooktail's frightened green eyes.

"Wa-Wait! Just hear me out..." Hooktail panicked again.

"Too-" Nathan suddenly stopped his speech. Pain exploded throughout his body, sending his boy to drop on all fours. "Damn! Not at a time like this..."

Hooktail opened her eyes to see the boy lying face down on the sea of bones. The enormous Dragonite snorted in confusion at the turn of events. What happened to the boy? Did he hurt himself or something? Even the Pokémon looked confused at the situation. Hooktail quickly smacked the two pesky Pokémon against the far wall with a swipe of her tail. The two Pokémon crashed into the sea of bones with a groan.

"This is marvellous! Foolish boy…this is what you get for challenging me!" Hooktail growled with glee. The enormous Dragonite stomped over and began playing around with Nathan. "I should squash you right now, but I think I'll enjoy myself a little..."

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted, causing Hooktail to stop in her tracks.

"If it's not one thing, it's another..." Hooktail growled when it spotted Luke and Koops. Luke's Flareon and Dragonair glared at the huge dragon.

"Step away from Nathan, or else..." Luke warned with a dangerous vibe.

"Or else what?" Hooktail rebutted with a smug look on her face.

"Or we'll beat the living ghost out of you!" Cindy yelled, stepping beside Luke along with Mira.

"Mira! You're okay!" Luke exclaimed when he saw his sister with the blonde girl. Mira smiled warmly at her brother.

"Yes, I am. It's all thanks to big sister Cindy," she said with a smile. Cindy puffed out her chest to boost her ego.

"It was nothing I couldn't do." Cindy simply stated. Luke rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Hooktail's growl cut him off.

"I hate to be ignored, especially by pesky kids such as you," the enormous Dragonite growled at them. "Now, shut up and let me eat you!" Luke smirked at Hooktail, infuriating the Dragonite even more.

"Bring it on!" Luke was pretty eager to kick dragon butt.

"Wa-Wait a second, big brother!" Mira shouted, drawing Luke's attention.

"What is it, Mira?" Luke asked with brotherly concern.

"I know Hooktail's weakness!" she declared with a serious face.

"WHAT?" Everyone including Hooktail and excluding Nathan gasped and shouted. Without another word Mira took out a whistle in the form of a Kricketot. She gently blew into the whistle, sending loud cries of a Kricketot into the air.

"Bleck!" Hooktail gulped, the nausea hitting her full force. The kids watched in wonder and awe as a simple sound brought the dreaded Hooktail to her stomach…literally! "That awful sound! It... sounds like a Kricketot! How did you know? Stop that sound this instant! Urp... I got really bad... ugh... food poisoning once when I ate a Kricketot. I HATE them! Oh... Fight it, Hooky... Just hearing a Kricketot chirp makes me feel woozy!"

"Now's your chance, wonder boy!" Cindy exclaimed. Luke nodded and ordered Dragonair to use Outrage and Flareon to use Flamethrower. The attacks sent the enormous Pokémon stumbling back a bit. Seeing the incoming danger, Nathan's Charmeleon and Marshtomp grabbed their unconscious trainer and jumped out of the way.

"Ooooooog... Must... not... gag... My poor tummy... Uuuuurp... So very woozy..." Hooktail gulped. "This... is... not... fair..."

"All's fair in love and war," Cindy said. "Luke, finish the job!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Luke replied, getting ready to launch a barrage of attacks.

"W-Wait! Hold up a moment!" Hooktail roared. The once dreaded Dragonite stood up while swaying. "I give up! Please! I won't be so bad anymore. I promise! In fact, I'm sorry for everything! Er...Yeah...To prove it, I'll give you 100,000 Pokédollars! What do you say? Can you forgive me?"

"Really? 100,000 Pokédollars? ! Wow~" Koops shouted with awe. Of course, his reward was in the form of Cindy punching him in the face.

"Keep your damn money, fiend!" Luke shouted back angrily. _How dare Hooktail try to trick them after all she had done?_

"What? You must be joking! You don't need any Pokédollars? Then how about this lovely, rare, extra-special badge I have? I'll give you that. It's one of a kind, and it's yours for a limited time only! Will you take it?"

"Keep it, you cad!" Cindy snapped, showing angry marks all over her head. Hooktail flinched at the tone.

"Errrrr... Really? Well, I supposed I could apologize by letting you smell the bottoms of my feet. People pay good money to do this. I'm being completely honest right now…really. So? Care to take a whiff of the rich yet delicate scent of my world-renowned feet?"

"That's disgusting!" everyone excluding Mira and Nathan shouted.

"Hrrrrmmmm! You aren't very trusting kids, are you? It's important to be able to trust someone, you know. Err... I guess I'd better..." Hooktail quietly bowed her head and suddenly started munching on the sea of bones. The kids watched in horror as Hooktail munched on the bones rather loudly.

"That's just not right!" Koops exclaimed. Strangely, Hooktail rose upward once more, this time looking more energized than she did a moment ago.

"Ohh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Ahh! Some of my strength has returned to me! Sure, meat is always good, but bones can also get the job done!" She raised a claw, preparing to strike again.

"I've had enough of this! Let's finish this guy off fast, Luke!" Cindy said.

"Gotcha!" Luke replied. "Mira, use the whistle again!" Mira drew in a deep breath and blew into the whistle.

"Blurp! Why do I always have to feel so faint every time I hear a... urp... Kricketot?" Hooktail gulped, her Dragon Claw attack cancelling out because of her low strength. Dragonair and Flareon punished Hooktail with a series of attacks, causing the enormous Dragonite to fall over on her back. A loud thud followed by a miniature earthquake echoed throughout the large room.

"B-But... I... I... GURK! How? Why? There's still so much I wanted to do with my life... So many meals..."

With that Hooktail gave her final breath, and the room became still. Nobody spoke after a while.

**End of the Battle!**

"Wow! You guys actually pulled it off!" they heard a voice.

"Nathan!" Cindy shouted, surprised to see the redheaded boy fine and awake. "What happened to you? I thought you had a heart attack or something! Then you went all macho and... Let me guess, a long story?" Nathan grins sheepishly.

"You could say that," he answered. Cindy sighed.

"Well, you had better tell me everything once we get back to town." Suddenly Koops jumped into Nathan, laughing like a maniac.

"I can't believe it!" Koops exclaimed. "We defeated Hooktail! You were amazing out there, Nathan. No, let me call you master!"

"M-Master?" Nathan stuttered. "W-why would you call me master? Aren't you older than me?"

"Hmph! What am I, chopped liver?" Luke muttered. He turned to see his sister smiling brightly at him.

"Thank you, Lucas," Mira addressed him with a soft, angelic voice. "I never lost hope. I knew you were going to come and save me." It brought a sincere smile to Luke's lips. He then gave Mira a brotherly hug, which she returns eagerly.

"I never would have done it without Nathan and the others," Luke replied, ending the hug. He turned to the trio, who were cheering. Mira blinked at the redheaded boy and then ran up to him. They stop cheering when they saw her fidgeting.

"Um... I-I want to thank you, N-Nathan, for helping my brother defeat Hooktail. I-I also want to thank you big sister, Cindy, and..." Mira trailed off, turning to the other boy.

"Koops," he said with a smile. Mira blushes in thanks.

"...and Koops."

"No problem," Nathan replied with a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"It was a piece of cake!" Cindy boasted once more, having such a look of confidence on her face.

"It was fun!" Koops lied with a bright smile. Deep down his heart was still beating a thousand times per minute. Mira surprised everyone by giving Nathan and Koops a quick peck on the cheek. Luke looked like he was about to faint, and Cindy shrieked in shock. Both Nathan and Koops were blushing crimson red.

"Oooooo... Oooooooooooo..." Hooktail moans. Everyone jumped back at the sound.

"It-It's still alive?" Luke shouted, his hands going for his Pokéballs.

"Wait, big brother! Something is coming out of Hooktail's mouth!" Mira told him. Indeed, something was coming out of Hooktail's stomach. They watched as a lump moved from Hooktail's throat and to her mouth. Suddenly, a figure jumped out, flipped in the air five times and landed on the ground gracefully.

"YAAAAAAAH! I'm out! I'm finally out!" the figure shouted into the air. He appeared to be a middle-age man with brown pants, a blue shirt, and a stylish moustache. Everyone leaped away from the strange man as he began doing stretching exercises.

"WHOA! It... It can't be!" Koops shouted, gaping helplessly at the man.

"Eh?" the man blurted, turning to Koops.

"Da... DAD? ! ?" Koops gasped in disbelief.

"What? That's your father?" Luke, Nathan, and Cindy all asked in unison. Koops ran over to his father to get a better look at him.

"Hey! You're... You're Koops!" the man spoke. "Hey, Son! You've gotten so big since I saw you last!"

"Well, yeah, I guess I have... But who cares, Dad? I mean, golly! What happened to you? Where've you been all this time?"

"Well, I came here a while back to deal with Hooktail, and all was well and good. Just before my finishing blow, however, she played a trick on me and gobbled me down whole. I've been using my Ninjask's Protect to survive for the ten days since then... inside Hooktail's belly! Boy, was it nasty! Yuck! I'm so glad to finally get out! Ahh ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Honestly, Dad... Don't you know how worried about you we all were? For ten long days we all thought you'd... you know! We thought your game was over!"

"Oh, sorry, Son, but... I'm OK! That's good, right? We're together now, right? Hey, speaking of which... what are you all doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, come on, Dad... I came here to defeat Hooktail, who's been wreaking havoc in town. And Master Nathan and his friends here are looking for a gem called the Crystal Orb."

"...Crystal Orb? This wouldn't be what you're talking about, would it?" Koops' father asked, reaching inside Hooktail's mouth. He then brought out a gem in the shape of a star with a giant, perfect circle in the middle. It sparkled and glowed as it slowly floated on the ground. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"What's THAT?" Cindy asked.

"I found it down there in Hooktail's belly. It's nice, isn't it? I kept it as a souvenir. So...this is the thing you're looking for, is it not? Perfect! Just perfect! You can have it!"

"Wow! Really?" Cindy exclaimed, her excitement growing. Koops' father laughed. "

"Of course, since you did help my son defeat Hooktail."

"You heard him; get the Crystal Orb, Nathan!" Cindy ordered. Nathan gulped as he approached the glowing gem, gently picking it up. The gem glowed brighter, and then it floated over Nathan's head.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 42: Got a Crystal Star!**

* * *

"**Nathan got a Crystal Orb! And he learned the special move Earth Tremor!"**

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 43: End of Chapter**

* * *

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**O**_

_**F**_

_**C**_

_**H**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

"**Nathan and friends finally got a Crystal Orb in the castle after defeating Hooktail. Koops even reunited with his father, whom he thought was dead. However, they were unable to learn anything about the whereabouts of Hikari Miyuki. Where could Hikari be? Yes... Nathan's adventure has only just begun."**

End of Part IV.

**(A/N: There ya have it, the end of chapter one! It was shorter than the previous part, but it doesn't matter! The first chapter is gone, now the interlude, post and chapter two!)**

* * *

**Reviewers**

**Godzillaking269:** **Yeoowch! That review stung like a Beedrill high on honey! It hurts T_T**

* * *

**Thank you readers and reviewers for your patience! (I think...)**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	9. Chapter I, Interlude

**Disclaimers: I do not own _Pokémon _and _Paper Mario_!**

**(A/N: In this interlude, we find out more about the whereabouts of Hikari and the mysterious Team Neo Shadow, as well as a new villain!**

**Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Credits to _Captain Black Knight _for proofreading for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Thanks for the chapter, CPK!**

* * *

_**Dragon Slayers Wanted!**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**L**_

_**U**_

_**D**_

_**E**_

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 44: X-Naut Fortress**

* * *

The black metal doors opened smoothly. A grunt of **Team Neo Shadow**, a mysterious bunch that seeks the Crystal Orbs, walked in. Next came **Hikari**, a childhood friend of Nathan's twin brother, Kenta. She was roughly pushed in by a second Team Neo Shadow grunt. She walked in without hesitation, knowing her current predicament was serious. Once the metal doors closed, the two Neo Shadow grunts crossed their arms in front of their chests in the form of an 'X'. The three walked further into the room, their footwear loud against the metal floor. Everything in the large room had a high-tech feeling to it. Strange purple orbs floated on rook-shaped chess pieces. Hikari was not sure what they were for – probably just for show. The walls were lit up with blue lines running vertically along them. The room looked really pretty, but it had a sort of creepy and suspenseful feeling to it.

**Lord Stomp** watched silently as the two grunts led Hikari towards their leader. The big burly man's chest rose and fell as he took deep breaths. His face was still covered by his red stylish beard, purple hat, and goggles. The two guards stopped at a respectful distance from their leader, did their signature salute, and walked over to the side.

"O great, exalted **Grievous**! We brought the girl you ordered, sir!" the first Neo Shadow grunt said. A nearby screen that had been watching them suddenly shut off.

"Well, well, well, my pet... Isn't it about time you told us where the map is?" Grievous chided. Grievous was a strange man. He was dressed in a purple robe with black sleeves and the middle portion of the robe being red with the initials 'TNS' on it in purple letters with a white cross above it. Regardless, Hikari remained silent in spite of standing before the man with questionable fashion taste. "Hikari Miyuki, you will speak when spoken to," Grievous said not too kindly. Hikari gulped at the imitating man.

"I'm telling you, I don't know," she finally spoke up. Grievous barked a laugh.

"There's no point in trying to hide it, silly girl. We know you had it. We KNOW this. Trust me, it's very much in your interest to be absolutely honest with us. We Neo Shadows are not all rainbows and lollipops, I assure you. We're quite nasty." Hikari decided not to answer and kept her mouth shut. Grievous growled at her lack of speech and was about to try harsher words when a sudden beep caught his attention. A hologram projected into the air nearby, and a Neo Shadow grunt appeared on the screen.

"Grievous, sir! I have news!" The grunt crossed his arms in salute and began his report.

"Report at once!" Grievous barked.

"You know that Crystal Orb we thought maybe Hooktail had? Well, someone nabbed it."

"What? WHAT did you say? Someone else is after the Crystal Orbs? And he defeated that Hooktail creature, you say? SPEAK, soldier!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. There's more to the news. See, according to the report...it was a **young boy dressed in green pants, a green-blue jacket, flaming green gloves, and a green-blue hat with silver goggles.**"

"**Nathan**!" Hikari instantly cried out of impulse. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Grievous turned to her.

"Excuse me? Nathan?" he questioned her.

"Oh no!" Hikari groaned for reacting like an idiot. Grievous barked a laugh at her mistake.

"Gaack ack ack ack ack! I see...so you know of this Nathan, do you? Hmmm... This fool matters not at all. I'll know all about him before long, that I promise. I grow bored of talking. Take Hikari Miyuki back to the holding room."

"Yessir!" a Neo Shadow grunt shouted.

"And men! Take good care of Hikari Miyuki. Understand? She is not to be harmed."

"You got it, sir!" The two Neo Shadow grunts escorted Hikari back to her holding room. The Neo Shadow grunt on the hologram screen disappeared. Grievous stood there pondering about the latest information he had received.

"Well, Lord Stomp... If this Nathan character has the map...then it's highly likely he'll find the Crystal Orb we're hunting in the **Boggly Woods**. You must return there immediately and hasten the excavation. It must not fail." Lord Stomp's snore bubble popped, and he instantly woke up in confusion.

"Whuzzat?! Oh, yeah, sure! Roger, Grievous! And with that... Pow! I'm gone!" Lord Stomp spoke and then hastily left the room. Grievous growled and turned around in deep thought.

"I wonder if sending Lord Stomp there alone is wise... He is a bit... out there. Hmmm..." He turned around and called, "Neo Shadow! I summon you!" A lone Neo Shadow grunt entered his domain and walked up to him without fear. He made the X-cross salute to his leader.

"You rang, dude- I mean, sir? You rang, sir, Grievous, dude? Grievous? Sir Grievous, sir?"

"Shut up! Go get the **Shadow Sirens** over here," Grievous growled. The Neo Shadow took a step back in shock.

"The Sh-Shadow Sirens, sir? But they..."

"I don't care how you planned to end that sentence, fool. Go get them. Now!"

"Gotcha!" The grunt made a salute and exited quickly. Grievous waited a few moments before an old and devious voice came out of the very shadows.

"The honorable Grievous has need of us? Then we arrive without delay," the voice said sweetly but deadly. Suddenly, three figures popped out three shadowy holes in the ground. One was a short, old lady with a wicked smile and gray hair. The second was a large, bloated young woman with yellow hair and a bubbly smile. The last of the three was the youngest of all, probably in her late teens, with flowing pink hair and a sweet, innocent smile. They wore the exact same suits: a feminine purple outfit that looked strange but was oddly comfortable.

"Mmmwee hee hee hee hee... Pray tell, did the girl tell you where the map is?" the old Shadow Siren asked.

"Still your tongue, **Beldam**," Grievous addressed the first woman with a growl. "We would already have it if you'd snatched her earlier... But now, since you missed your chance, some poor fool named Nathan has the map."

"It wasn't my fault, truly!" Beldam replied with a gulp. "There were too many prying eyes there. Too many... Besides, a strange old man showed up at the moment of truth, and we had to retreat. Why worry? All we need to do now is find this Nathan and steal the map, yesss?"

"Indeed, that is YOUR duty. Must I remind you? That map is vital to the Neo Shadow plan. I will have my men prepare all available information on this Nathan. For now, hear me, Beldam! You Shadow Sirens must take care of this troublemaker!"

"Mmmmwee hee hee hee... Fear not, sire. I, Beldam, shall return with what you seek. Let's go, my lovelies! **Marilyn**! **Vivian**! Come! We've got a job to do!" With that, the old hag Beldam disappeared within her shadow.

"Guhhhhhh..." Marilyn, the second woman, said, and she too disappeared within her large shadow.

"Mmm hm hm hm hm..." Vivian, the third woman, giggled, and like her companions, she disappeared within her own shadow.

The computer camera watching the conversation blinked and moved to another area. This area had three large windows showing the outside area. The bizarre thing was that there was no sign of any sky, grass, water, or civilization, but rather millions of shining stars and a strange, rocky surface. The computer camera blinked again, this time showing a storage area. The camera blinked a third time, showing Hikari as she paced her holding room in a panicked state.

"Oh, dear... Here we go again... I can't believe I'm kidnapped again. Kenta and everyone else must be worried sick…again. But... hang on a moment! Where in the world am I, anyway? It's so unfamiliar... I wish I could at least let Nathan know that I've been caught..."

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 45: Peach is Kidnapped... Again.**

* * *

Seeing that there was nothing to do, Hikari decided to explore her holding room. A strange metal bench was placed near four lockers. Next to the lockers was a small desk with a music box on it. Next to that was a small stand with a lamp on it. Moreover, there was a bed with clean sheets and a soft pillow, no doubt placed there for Hikari to rest. Her captors must have been planning on keeping her there for a LONG time. There were many other things in the room, but Hikari ignored them and entered through the automatic doors in the back of the holding room.

The next room was the bathroom with the standard toilet, the sink with a large mirror, and a small bathtub with pink curtains for privacy. A pink towel hung on top of the curtains.

"What a lovely shower! No soap scum, even! Wow. I wonder if it works..." Hikari said while she inspected the bathtub. She then stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the shower. "Ahhhhhhh! Hee hee!" Hikari giggled, beginning to hum a soft tune to herself. Once she was finished, she dried herself quickly with the towel, dressed herself and tied her hair into a ponytail. "How refreshing! I feel like a new person!" Hikari said with a giggle. But her joy stopped quickly when she realized her current situation. Sighing unhappily, Hikari exited the bathroom. As she walked up to the bed to rest, the automatic doors leading out of the holding room suddenly opened swiftly.

"Hmm? What was that? Hey! How odd... The doors opened by themselves," she mused. Seeing no one coming in, she decided to go explore a bit. She entered a long hallway. Behind her the automatic doors closed quickly. "Weird... It doesn't look like... anyone's around." While looking around her surroundings, she walked down the hallway with caution, passing an elevator that didn't seem to be working at the moment. Seeing no other way, she continued down the hallway to another set of automatic doors that opened for her as well. "How do I keep making these doors open? How odd..."

With her ponytail swaying side to side by her movements, Hikari entered through the automatic doors. What awaited her wasn't something she was expecting. It seemed she had entered some sort of central computer room. Buttons and monitors of a variety of colors beeped and blinked every second. It didn't help that the room was dark, and the lights flashing in her face made her cringe. Suddenly, as if someone read her mind, the lights blinked on. The giant computer in the room activated and came to life.

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 44: X-Naut Fortress**

* * *

"Hello, Hikari Miyuki."

"Huh? What? Who said that? Where are you?"

"How amusing. I am right here, before your eyes. I am this laboratory's main computer. I am the **TEC-XX**. Many call me **TEC**. You may. Sir Grievous created me to be a perfect computer, one that is flawless in its reason," the central computer, TEC, said in a robotic voice – one which surrounded her.

"Grievous...wait, he's that awful dome-headed thing who interrogated me, right?" Hikari asked in quiet anger.

"Sir Grievous is not awful. He is a very great person. He is marvelous."

"Well, I don't think so. But I doubt I'll change your mind...so, I'm wondering...why did you lead me in here?"

"I am unsure. An unusual program deviation occurred when I observed you earlier. My higher-brain circuitry malfunctioned and nearly overheated at your image. Also, an unidentified impulse sped through my processors. Those events are new to me. There is more to this phenomenon, as well. I ran diagnostic programs...and their solution was...I want to know more about you. I want to observe you. Such a compulsion has no precedence. Cause unknown. I, the perfect computer...I must diagnose this unusual situation. I will not fail. That is why I led you here." Hikari blinked at the strange computer.

"Wait...did you just say...you want to observe me? To know more about me?" Hikari gasped in surprise. "Could it be that you... No! Impossible! It can't be; you're a computer."

"What has happened to me? If you know my malfunction, you must tell me of it."

"Oh, I couldn't, really...because...it's just too weird," Hikari said the last part silently.

"Please tell me. Please. I am the world's best computer. I am perfect. There should not be anything that I do not understand. Please."

"Well, you know, maybe...is it possible that, well...you're...in love...with me?" Hikari inquired quietly.

"'Love'? What is... 'Love'? I cannot compute this."

"Wait, you don't know what love is? Love...how do I explain? Love tells you when you want to be with a person forever. It makes you feel happy just to see that person happy, smiling...having fun. When you love someone, you will do anything to help when he or she is in trouble."

"Happiness? Fun...? I have definitions for these words, but...my programming is insufficient. There should be nothing I cannot comprehend. I am a perfect computer."

"'Comprehend' love? Love's not something you comprehend, TEC. You feel it."

"... Hikari Miyuki. Will you teach me to feel this thing you call 'love'?"

"What? You're a computer! Why would you care about love?"

"I am perfect. There must be nothing that I cannot comprehend. Nothing. That is why you must help me understand this thing called 'love'. Please. If you have any wishes that I can grant you in exchange, I will grant them. But, of course, I am unable to grant such a wish as letting you escape."

"What, are you insane? You Neo Jerks kidnapped me like common thieves! And now you call me in here and ask me to teach you the meaning of love? I should spit on your screen! You'll grant my wishes? Ha! Why should I believe you?" Hikari fumed, her usual happy personality going down the drain.

"I understand you are angry. That emotion I comprehend. You need not teach me now. But I must learn of this thing. I must. There is no alternative. I must be a perfect computer. That is why, if you would just consider teaching me, I will grant your wishes. Do you understand me, Hikari Miyuki? Now, tell me your wish."

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked as she relaxed. "Well, OK...here goes. Can I contact someone? The sooner, the better..."

"Yes, of course you may. Use my communicator to send wireless mail to anywhere you want. If you so wish, you can use it right now. It is no trouble. Use the keyboard in front of you. Enter the recipient, address, and message." Hikari walked up to the computer to see a keyboard.

"You mean this keyboard? All right...let me give this a shot." Hikari then began typing her message to Nathan. Once she was done, she took a step back. "OK, it's ready, TEC. Could you send it?" Instead of a verbal response, images of three letters appeared on the computer's screen. The first one flashed, then the second, and then the third. A small beep sounded after the mail had been sent.

"The message has been sent," TEC clarified. "For the time being, you may return to your room. I will call you in again when I want to ask you something." Hikari hesitantly walked to the automatic doors. She turned around to take a look at the computer.

"Uh... OK then. Good night," Hikari said softly and left the room.

After a pause, TEC's robotic voice said, "Good night, Hikari Miyuki."

**X \ \ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare / / X**

**X \ \ Unknown Location / / X**

* * *

**Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 46: Bowser, King of Koopas**

* * *

In a distant land there echoes a tale, a tale of a terrible beast who rules the northern lands with its terrible and destructive power. Deep within the mountains of these lands lies a large and formidable castle, its dark appearance sending dread and fear down the spines of foolish mortals who glimpsed it. Located on a large island that sticks out of the liquid magma, a swirling trail leads to the castle's indestructible doors. Now let us see what is happening, shall we?

**Larvitars** wearing black armor paced around the grand room silently. Windows in the shapes of pentagons were placed along the walls, showing a spectacular and frightening view of the endless range of mountains in the distance. A long red carpet began at the heavy doors at one end and ended at a large golden throne. Two Larvitars guarded the throne. A dozen of the same statues of a mosaic head depicted the head of a Tyranitar growling angrily. The two Larvitars at the heavy doors could hear heavy footsteps coming their way. They moved to open the doors quickly, and in stomped a giant Tyranitar.

"Gra ha ha har!" the Tyranitar growled. "**Titan**, the mighty Tyranitar king, has arrived! Hold your applause, minions! But now that I'm here...**Donna**! You crusty old hag! Why did you summon me?" His Larvitar troops closed the door behind him loudly. One of them approached the menacing king for his report.

"Uh, Great Lord Titan...the, uh, crusty hag Donna will arrive momentarily. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but please wait at the rear of the room."

"Grrrrr! All right, but she better hurry!" Titan growled. He stomped his way across the red carpet. On his way he saw two Larvitars chatting rather loudly. Titan growled and decided to eavesdrop when he heard his name.

"So, the other day I saw Lord Titan gazing longingly at a photo of **Princess Melissa Zagdalena of the Emerald Mare Clan**," the first Larvitar said.

"Uh, you may want to put a cork in it, man..." the second Larvitar warned when he noticed the quiet rage building within Titan. The first Larvitar continued without missing a beat.

"Hoo! I tell you, the look on his face when he was mooning over that thing...huh? YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAACK! L-Lord Titan !" the Larvitar shrieked.

"Well? I'm dying to hear the rest of your hilarious story, Mr. Comedian! Do share!" Titan growled. He decided to punish the two swine later and move on to his golden throne. With a heavy sigh, he hopped into the throne and rested easily. A few moments later, the doors at the end of the throne room opened, and Donna, an old Noctowl, entered the room.

"Ah! Lord Titan!" she crowed. She walked forward towards Titan and his throne. Donna's breathing became heavy as she finally made it to the throne with 'huffs' and 'hoos'. "I've just now returned. I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, my lord."

"I bet you are, Donna! Now, out with it! Why have you called me here?"

"Please, Your Grumpiness! Don't be so impatient with your poor servant. Ahem... It's my displeasure to report that **King Zagdalena** is making a big fuss in Alto Mare."

"Pbbbthbtth! Am I Zagdalena's babysitter? I don't care what he's doing! Are you going to call me every time that guy blows his nose or what? Sheesh!"

"Yes, well, you see, my lord...apparently word is that the **Princess **is hunting for an **amazing treasure**."

"Prin-Princess?! Tuh-Treasure?!"

"Yes, the Princess has gone in search of star-shaped jewels known as the Crystal Orbs. I'm researching just what they are...but there's no question of their high value."

"The Crystal Orbs, you say? They sound like good world-conquering tools! I want 'em! Hmm...yes...very good. Continue researching this for me, you brainy hag, you."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Leave it to me. By the way, Lord Titan...do you like fried eggs?"

"Fried eggs?" Titan's face crunched up in thought. "Do I...I LOVE fried eggs! LOVE 'em! But...what a weird question. Why do you ask?"

"Well, during my Princess recon, I stopped in a lovely place called **Petal Meadows**. I was planning on taking everyone there for a picnic, having some eggs and toast...of course, I wouldn't think of sending out invites without asking you first, Lord Titan!"

"AIRHEAD!" Titan bellowed, sending a shockwave throughout the throne room. "A picnic?! You MORON! This is no time for fun! See, THIS is why my evil plans always derail! Because you clods always goof off! AAARGH!" Titan bellowed again and stomped the ground in pure anger.

"Oh, dear...Lord Titan...please calm down. Remember your blood pressure..." Donna panicked. Titan ignored her and continues to stomp on the ground. Just then, a Hoothoot hopped up to Donna to deliver a report. "Hm? What's that?"

"Mumble...mumble..." the Hoothoot whispered.

"Whaaaaaaaat? Is this TRUE?!" The Hoothoot nodded. "Lord Titan! Terrible news! The Princess is in the company of a bold fool in Alto Mare!"

"HUHHHH-WWWHHHAATTTT?! Tell me you're lying, Donna! How? When? WHERE? Who'd dare try to accompany the Princess? Besides me?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that information quite yet. The investigation's ongoing. One thing is most certainly confirmed, however: the Princess is travelling with someone; a **boy, **to be precise."

Titan growled and shouted, "Under NO circumstance is ANYONE allowed to be near her without MY say-so! I will NOT stand for this! I'm going to Alto Mare, NOW! I've gotta save the Princess!" Titan stomped off and exited the throne room. Soon he returned in a strange hover contraption. Titan laughed evilly as he and the contraption busted through the castle's wall and into the air.

"But...Your Grumpiness! Wait up!" Donna cried out, flapping her old wings and following her lord.

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**O**_

_**F**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**E**_

_**R**_

_**L**_

_**U**_

_**D**_

_**E**_

**(A/N: There ya have it! With the chapter's interlude finished, just the post chapter then to the second chapter!)**

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

**~IsleDelfinoVocation524**


	10. Post Chapter I

******Disclaimers: I do not own **___Pokémon_******and **___Paper Mario_******!**

******A/N: Ah, another chapter, another late upload. Yeah this story wasn't updated for an entire year now, and honestly I feel bad neglecting this story. Now that I'm in my second year of college, I'm starting to get busier by the day. Anyway, forgot my pitiful attempts on trying to convince myself that its not my fault for this late upload, so let's start things of by saying two things:**

******1) I wish everyone an awesome thanksgiving (if you are celebrating it)**

******2) I'm enjoying my ****Pokémon**** X! Are you guys having fun? ; **

* * *

**Special thanks to ********ShiverIntheLight ****for beta reading this chapter for me!**

* * *

**__****Dragon Slayers Wanted!**

**__****P**

**__****O**

**__****S**

**__****T**

**__****C**

**__****H**

**__****A**

**__****P**

**__****T**

**__****E**

**__****R**

**__****I**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 30: Peaceful Petalburg**

* * *

******Anno Domini**

******October 11th, 2028**

Only a few hours passed since Nathan and company defeated the terrible reign of Hooktail, a monstrous Dragonite who caused havoc upon the citizens of Petalburg and the entire Petal Meadows. Right now, everyone gathered in front of Koops's house including the mayor, Koops's girlfriend Katrina, and Koops's father.

"Koops, my lad, are you telling me that you're going with Nathan?" Koops's father asked.

"Yeah, that's right, Dad. I'm going to continue travelling with Nathan. And then I'm...well I'm going to come back stronger like you, Dad!" Koops declared with new found confidence. The fight with Hooktail had awaken an adventurous instinct within him.

Koops's father let out a laugh at his son's words. "Nicely said, young Koops! THAT'S my boy! But always remember this: you're my son and I'm your father!"

Koops nodded. "I'll remember Dad!"

Koops's Dad smiled and gave his son a 'manly' handshake. Katrina walk up to both father and son, trying to suppress her tears.

"Koops, my darling. I'll wait right here for you when you come back," she said, a warm love in her voice.

"Oh brother," Cindy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Ahem. May I just add this? If anything happens you can always come home, Koops. Don't you ever forget that. This village will always be your home," the mayor spoke.

Koops nodded his thanks to the mayor. "Okay! Thank you everyone. Well I'm off!"

"Farewell Koops!" Katrina and Koops's father shouted after him.

"Farewell everyone! I promise to come back a different man!"

After a few more farewells, Koops joins Nathan and company as they exit the now peaceful village of Petalburg.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 27: The Breeze of Petal Meadows**

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. You know, farewells," Koops said with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Nathan said.

"So, where are we going?" Koops asked. At this Cindy's attention perked.

"We're going to head back to Alto Mare to uncover the next location of the Crystal Orb. Say, where are you two heading?" Cindy asked when she noticed the Skygaze Siblings still with them.

Lucas shrugged. "We're not too sure. Mira wants to head to ******Poshley Heights**to get some ideas for her drawings."

"Poshley Heights? Isn't that the place where most of the tourists flock to?" Koops asked.

Lucas nodded. "It sure is. I heard that the train heading there leaves tomorrow for the three day trip to it."

"That's so cool! I always wanted to head to Poshley Heights. I saw it in the local Alto Mare Scenery Magazine. You two should feel really lucky!" Koops said, his eyes gleaming.

"But I heard the tickets for the ******Excess Express**** always **sell out on launch day. How on earth will you take the train then, huh?" Cindy said.

"Mind your own business, Mankey Girl," Lucas said.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY? YOU PEICE OF—" Cindy begin to say, but was held back by both Nathan and Koops.

"Lu-Luke! You shouldn't say such things to others!" Mira turned to Cindy. "I'm sorry about my brother's behaviour. To answer your question we already have our tickets. Luke won them in a battle at ******Glitzville****."**

"Glitzville? Your telling me this loser actually won at Glitzville? Puh-lease!" Cindy said with a huff, turning her nose.

Luke's forehead furrowed as rage entered his eyes. "You mind saying that again?"

"You heard me, you little—" Cindy began to say but a loud ringtone interrupted her next words.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 47: Peach's E-Mail**

* * *

Nathan jumped when the classic Super Mario World music played from his pocket.

"Something wrong, Nathan? You're, um, shaking. You all right?" Koops asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Someone sent me mail," Nathan said. He reached inside his pocket to show the source of the noise.

"That's the new version of the PokéNav, right? The PokéNav SP? Wow, that's so neat!" Koops said in awe at the device.

"Who cares! Just answer it already!" Cindy shouted as the ringtone continue playing. "I'm getting a headache!"

"Ri-right!" Nathan's voice stumbled. He opened his PokéNav SP to see a message from Hikari.

___"Hi, Nathan. I send this letter in the hope that it reaches you safely. I'm being held against my will in some strange place. Though I do not know where I am, I remain unharmed and in relative comfort. The people who captured me seem to be after the map I sent to you earlier. They might want to use it, hoping to find objects they call the "Crystal Orbs". I don't know what they plan to do, but I have a feeling it isn't anything positive. Nathan, please collect these Crystal Orbs before they do. You must! They're already aware that you have the map, so please be very careful. And please...don't worry about me."_

_-____Hikari Miyuki-_

After reading the mail sent by Hikari, Nathan closed his PokéNav SP.

"I bet the punks who tried to harass me at Alto Mare were the same ones that kidnapped Hikari! It all makes sense," Cindy said.

"You could be right, but someone else could have done it," Nathan said.

"Great. If you're right then that means we have to worry about these new guys as well. This adventure's already turning out to be a big pain." Cindy sighed.

After a few moments of silence Lucas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Shouldn't we get going?"

"What do you mean, Bellsprout?" Cindy asked whilst fixing her blonde hair.

Mari decided to answer before another fight broke out. "We decided to get a room at the hotel in town. It isn't too far from the Excess Express Train Station."

"All right. Let's head back to town then. I can't stand Bellsprout over here any longer," Cindy said to Luke.

"Same here, Mankey Girl, " Luke growled, furious.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Nathan asked, a bead of sweat dripping down his face. It's going to be a LONG trip back."

******X \ \ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare / / X**

******X \ \ Alto Mare Town / / X**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 8: Rogueport, Town of Thieves**

* * *

The sun began to sett when the group made it back to the town of Alto Mare. The adventure in Hooktail's castle had taken a toll on them, but they still keep their spirits high. The Skygaze siblings were finally reunited. Now they planned on resting in the town's hotel for their three day trip aboard the Excess Express to Poshley Heights.

"Once again I'd like to thank you all for helping my brother save me from Hooktail," Mari said. She bowed to show her thanks.

"It's no biggie, " Nathan said, feeling embarrassed. Both he and Koops blushed at Mari's cute bow. Cindy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think they get the message, Mari," Lucas said from the doorway leading to the hotel.

"Ah! Sorry! I know you're all busy on your adventure. I wish you all good luck!" Mari said to them, smiling. She bowed once again and hurried into the hotel.

"Before I forget I want to say something to you, Nathan," Lucas said.

"What?" Nathan looked at him.

"I heard that a champion tournament will start at Glitzville in one week. I hope we can meet each other there and have a good battle. I once thought that you were nothing special, but ever since that battle with Hooktail, you surprised me."

"Did I now?" Nathan felt shocked. He never expected to have impressed Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "You did. After I come back from Poshley Heights I'm going to Glitzville to enter the tournament. I hope we can meet each other!"

Nathan nodded. "I can't promise you but I'll try my best to go there as well."

Lucas smiled. "Well then good luck on your adventure, Nathan, Koops, and Mankey Girl."

"Ha ha, whatever Bellsprout," Cindy said.

"You're a really annoying girl. I wonder how Nathan puts up with you. Later." Lucas enters the hotel before Cindy could instigate him again.

"That little punk!" Cindy's shoulders shook in pure concentrated rage. Both Nathan and Koops took a step back in fear of losing their lives.

"Nathan! Let's head over to the Golden Gate of Altorian Mare!" she said suddenly, all traces of her hostility disappearing.

"Wh-what?" Nathan asked, still afraid of the blonde girl.

Cindy sighed in annoyance. "Remember, Nathan? "The bearer of the Magical Map shall unfurl it before the Golden Gate. When this happens the stars shall guide the bearer to the Crystal Orb with pure light." And it didn't stop there. "Each Crystal Orb shall point to the next..." That's what the books say. Which means if we take the Crystal Orb we found to the Golden Gate..."

"Then the next location of the Crystal Orb will appear on that magic map?" Koops asked.

"Exactly! C'mon! Let's go!" Cindy said in unconstrained excitement.

******X \ \ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare / / X**

******X \ \ Golden Gate of Alto Mare / / X**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 25: Ruins of the Thousand Year Door**

* * *

"Amazing! It's all truly amazing," Koops said once his eyes beheld the large Golden Gate leading into the Kingdom of Alto Mare.

"I know right? That was my same impression as well," Cindy said. "It still amazes me to think a place like this exists below Alto Mare."

The trio continue to stare at the gate until Cindy reminded them of their objective.

"All right, Nathan! Hold up that Crystal Orb," Koops said.

Nathan gulped as he stood on the Golden Pedestal. He opened his bag to take out the Magical Map along with the Crystal Orb. Suddenly the area beneath them begin to glow. Strange markings started to appear on the ground in a perfect circle. Then golden light shone from the markings and eight smaller pedestals emerge from the ground.

The silver Crystal Orb that Nathan held suddenly jumped from his grasp and hovered over to one pedestal. The Crystal Orb landed on the pedestal as the Magical Map began to glow bright. Another location for a Crystal Orb etched into it.

Koops and Cindy opened their eyes to see the Magical Map glowing in Nathans hands. Once the golden light stopped shining Nathan hopped off the Golden Pedestal to his friends. He held out the map for the three of them to study.

"Hey, uh, Nathan, look there. There's the next Crystal Orb we have to find. But...I'm sorry, I don't have a clue where that is," Koops said.

"I bet the professor would know where this place is. Let's go see him!" Cindy said. The trio agreed and began their journey back to the surface.

******X \ \ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare / / X**

******X \ \ Professor Birch's Lab / / X**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 15: Meet Professor Frankly**

* * *

"Hrmm... Mmmm HRRRRRRRMMMMMM," Professor Birch hummed as he continued to study his research book. Meanwhile the trio sat beside each other, waiting for the professor to work his magic.

"I see, I see. Crystal clear!" Professor Birch said. He closed the research book and turned to the trio.

"So can you tell us where the next Crystal Orb is or not?" Koops asked. After a brief introduction done on the behalf of Cindy herself, Koops now felt well acquainted with the famous Professor Birch from the Hoenn mainland.

"It's in the ******Boggly Woods**. A great tree near the center of the woods holds the second Crystal Orb."

"A great tree in the Boggly Woods, huh?" Cindy said with a yawn, already bored.

Professor Birch nodded. "Correct, Cindy. About those woods, I think some odd Pokémon not from this continent live there. Here, I'll get a picture of them."

"Not from this continent? Really?" Nathan asked.

"That's correct. Now where did I put that stupid... Aha! Here it is," Professor Birch said. He turned around to show them a picture of a strange Pokémon.

"This Pokémon is called a ******Sewaddle**. They're not native to Hoenn or even the entire ******Higashi**(East) Continent. I heard people can find them in the******Nishi**(West) Continent, or the ******Unova ****region**!"

"Kyaa! It's so cute!" Cindy gushed at the small bug Pokémon.

"The Nishi Continent? Then how did they come here to Alto Mare, Professor Birch?" Koops asked.

"Who knows, but that's not important right now. What IS important is that the Sewaddle Pokemon can only help you get to Boggly Woods."

"EHHHH? Then how are we going to find these Sewaddle, Professor Birch?" Cindy asked.

"Don't worry! I recently heard news of the Sewaddle appearing somewhere in Petal Meadows. However only on the western side of the area. And if I'm correct about the appearances and the location on the Magical Map, that's where you'll find the entrance to the Boggly Woods."

"All right! What are we waiting for? Let's go to Boggly Woods!" Cndy said, leaping from her chair. "Oh before I forget. Professor Birch, you might want to hear this. It's about Hikari Miyuki. Nathan got an e-mail from her. She said that the punks who kidnapped her are also hunting for the Crystal Orbs. Oh and she said she doesn't even know where she's being held."

"Uh-oh. If Hikari Miyuki's kidnappers are also looking for the Crystal Orb... What could they hope to achieve? Could the treasure inside the Kingdom of Alto Mare be... Ugh! Too many unknowns! Unfortunately, the only clues we can rely on are the Crystal Orbs and that map," Professor Birch said while massaging his beard.

The trio nodded.

"Uh, I guess all we can do is head to Boggly Woods to find the next Crystal Orb before they do," Koops said.

Professor Birch nodded. "Yes, I recommend you do just that. And definitely find it before Hikari's captors do! But don't be hasty! Make sure you and your Pokémon are in good health and always have supplies on you. I'll keep researching to learn more about the Crystal Orbs and the ancient treasure. Good luck kids!"

The trio bid their farewells to the professor and exited his lab to continue their adventure.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 8: Rogueport, Town of Thieves**

* * *

Cindy suggested that they visited the shop first to stock up on supplies. Nathan and Koops roll their eyes as Cindy teleports around the shop as she buy items. Once she finished they left the shop only for someone to crash into Cindy. The collision sent all her items spilling to the ground.

"Owie," the person groaned, holding his head.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you imbecile!" Cindy screeched in anger.

"Cindy calm down," Nathan said to the hotheaded blonde.

"Not until this moron apologizes AND pays for my soiled items!" Cindy said, pointing towards the stranger who ran into her. The stranger is revealed to be a young girl, who looks very much like the famous Pokémon Ranger Kate.

"Hey, isn't she that famous Pokémon Ranger Kate?" Koops asked, mirroring Nathan's thoughts.

"What?" the young girl asked. "My name's not Kate! It's ******Keladry**!"

"Kela-wha?" Koops asked, unable to pronounce the name.

Keladry huffed. "It's Keladry! I'm a Pokémon Ranger, as you can see." She wore the standard uniform Pokémon Rangers used.

"I don't care what your name is! All I care is the fact that you destroyed my stuff!" Cindy shouted, causing groups of people to turn towards the noise.

"Oops!" Keladry said when she noticed the bundle of items on the ground, her annoyance fading. "I'm sooooooo sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. You see I'm in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Nathan asked as Cindy huffed and puffed beside him.

"Well you see there's this bad trainer at the east end of town. He wouldn't let me through if I don't pay him five thousand Poké dollars! I tried teaching him a lesson but I forgot that I'm a Pokémon Ranger, not an an official Pokémon Trainer."

"That's horrible!" Koops said in dismay.

"I know!" Keladry wailed. She then noticed Nathan and his attire. "Hey, you! What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Nathan. Nathan Matsuda."

"All right, Nathan. You look like a tough Pokémon Trainer. Can you help me, please?" Keladry asked, her eyes widening and an innocent look forming on her face.

"Well sure, I guess-"

"Hell no, Nathan! Don't you remember we have someplace to go to? You know, Boggly Woods? We don't have time to screw around!" Cindy said..

Nathan flinched at her harsh tone. "But, I can't stand the idea of someone using their status as a Pokémon Trainer to harass people."

Cindy blinked. "My, that's real noble of you. And here I thought you didn't have guts. All right let's see this "Pokémon Trainer"."

Keladry jumped in happiness. "Thank you so much! Here, I'll lead the way!"

She led the trio towards the eastern side of the town.

"There he is, the big meanie!" Keladry said as she hid behind Nathan with little achievement.

"Right, let's see who this bastard is," Cindy said. They approached the trainer, a young burly man with a bandana on his head. He wore worn out clothes that harbored some tears. When he saw Cindy and the others approach, he smiled. He knew they could be the next batch of fools he can get money from.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 74: Are You Talking To Me?**

* * *

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, now! You're an outsider!" he said, holding his hand out to stop Cindy. "Past this point is the turf of ******Ishnail**, head of the ******Robbos**. It'll cost you five thousand Poké dollars to pass through. If you try to pass without paying I'm afraid I'll have to whip you good. Though I wouldn't mind ___whipping_a pretty thing like you, blondie."

"Uh-oh. He's going to die," Koops said in horror.

"I hope he does!" Keladry growled. They watched as Cindy stood there, her shoulders shaking in rage. However she stopped herself before she ripped him limb by limb. She turned around and spoke to Nathan in an eerie voice.

"I want him on the ground begging for mercy," she said.

Nathan gulped and said. "Su-sure thing."

"What's this?" the young man said when he spotted Keladry behind Nathan. "Hey! If it isn't Kela-dumb!"

"It's KELADRY!" the prestige Pokémon Ranger shouted in anger.

"Yeah, whatever miss. You were too chicken to fight me so you came with an army, eh?" the young man asked, arching a brow at her.

"Like hell I did! I told you that I'm not a qualified Pokémon Trainer, you brain dead moron!" Keladry said.

Keladry is usually a kind, nice, sweet, caring, friendly, strong willed girl. But some things in this world that can turn a quiet angel like her into a fiery monster. This was one of them.

"What did you say to me, weakling?" the young man growled.

"Eek!" Keladry squeaked and hid behind Nathan once again.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" the young man said, giving Nathan a cocky eye.

"No he's not. He's the guy who's gonna beat you into the ground," Cindy said.

"Whuzzat you said?" the young man asked.

"It means I'll take you on!" Nathan said, feeling annoyed of this man.

"What? You gotta be kidding. You think you can fight your way through here?" The man looked appalled by the nerve of the brat. "I'm gonna make you eat your words, tough guy! Let's get this party started then!" the young man shouted, getting his Pokéball ready.

"Crush him, Nathan! That's an order!" Cindy said.

Nathan gulped, knowing that if he lost Cindy would kill him. He hope he didn't bite off more than he could chew.

******X \ \ 3 Minutes Later / / X**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 8: Rogueport, Town of Thieves**

* * *

Keladry, Koops, and Cindy watch in shock as the events unfolded in front of them. Nathan had literally crushed the young man's Pokémon in one attack. Even the timid redhead boy felt surprised at the turn of events. The young man lay on the ground, his pride crushed.

"Wow, Nathan. I know I said to let him suffer but the beating you just gave him was brutal..." Cindy said in awe. Then she giggled at her words.

"W-wow, Nathan. I don't want to get on your bad side ever," Koops said, eyes wide.

"You're really strong! Possible stronger than the current champion of Hoenn!" Keladry said, even though the current champion was Nathan's older twin, Kenta.

They then noticed the surprised look on Nathan's face.

"What's the matter? Didn't you just win?" Keladry asked.

"Ye-yeah but I used my weakest attack against him," Nathan said, embarrassment flooding through him. "I guess his Pokémon wasn't at a high level."

They stare at him for a good moment then turned to the young man on the ground.

"So he was just bluffing," they all said together.

"Well even though he was weak, thanks for taking care of him, Nathan! Now I can finally explore the east section of the city!" Keladry said.

"You're a Pokémon Ranger, right? Why are you here in Alto Mare of all places?" Cindy asked after giving the young man on the ground a good kick.

"Hm, I guess I can tell you since you helped me get rid of that horrid man. The truth is I just arrived in Alto Mare from the Almia region. I became bored of my everyday ranger life so I received permission from Chairperson Erma to become a Pokémon Coordinator. I'm still enlisted as a Pokémon Ranger so if there's any trouble I have to travel back to Almia. But the region's pretty peaceful right now. I don't have to worry. Anyway, I came to Alto Mare because I heard it was recently open for outsiders. I thought, why not start my new occupation here?"

"You should have went to the Hoenn mainland," Cindy said. "This place is filled with perverts and weirdos."

Keladry laughed. "Yeah, but that's not the full reason. You see, I'm looking for a certain Pokémon not of this continent called a Sewaddle. Have you heard of it?"

The trio look at each other, then to Keladry.

"Did you say you were looking for a Sewaddle?" Cindy asked.

"Yup. I recently got an e-mail from Erma saying that a large population of Sewaddles are located somewhere in Alto Mare. He asked me if I can look into it and discover why they're here. Since I just arrived in Alto Mare I decided, why not just investigate? However my investigation led me to nothing." Keladry gave a sigh.

"Actually we're looking for a Sewaddle as well," Koops said.

Keladry perked up. "Really? Maybe we can help each other out! But why are you three looking for a Sewaddle?"

"Well it's because-" Nathan began to say but Cindy elbowed him in the stomach before he could complete his sentence.

"Nathan, you idiot! Don't tell her about the Crystal Orbs and our adventure-" Cindy stopped herself once she realized she revealed their secret. She slap[ed her head at her foolishness.

"Crystal Orbs? Adventure?" Keladry asked, innocent and curious.

Cindy sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to tell you everything. All right, listen up because I'm only going to say this once!"

Cindy then explained all of the events that transpired. She explains her meeting with Nathan, the mail from Hikari along with the map, their discovery of the Golden Gate to the Kingdom of Alto Mare, the Crystal Orbs and their importance to entering the Golden Gate, their adventures in Petal Meadows leading to a battle against Hooktail, and then she told about how they needed to find a Sewaddle so that they can go to Boggly Woods.

Keladry whistled once Cindy finished. "Wow, you guys sure are on one wacky adventure. It reminds me of my own adventure back in Almia. It was fun travelling with Kate and Kellyn."

"Wait so you DO know Kate?" Koops asked, surprised. "You two look SO familiar! It should be illegal!"

Keladry laughed. "Well of course I look like her! We're related after all."

"Related as in twins?"

"Nope, we're cousins. Her mom and my mom were twins and we got their looks so many people think we're twins. In reality we're actually cousins," she said. "Anyway, let's all focus on finding those Sewaddles! You said we can find them at the western part of Petal Meadows right?"

"Yup," Koops said.

"Then let's go! Oh before I forget, are any of you Pokémon Trainers? Other than Nathan?" Keladry asked Koops and Cindy.

"Nope. I don't need a Pokémon to fight my battles," Cindy said with confidence.

"A-actually I do have a Pokémon on me," Koops said.

"Wait, what? You have a Pokémon?" Cindy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. I sort of forgot to tell you guys."

"You coward! That mean you could have helped us battle Hooktail!" Cindy growled as she began to choke the older boy.

"Cin-Cindy stop that! You're going to hurt him!" Nathan pulled Cindy's hands off Koops's neck and straightened the older boy's clothes.

"Th-thanks, Nathan," Koops said, giving a sigh of relief.

"No problem. I never knew you were a Pokémon Trainer."

Koops blushed. "I'm not a licensed Pokémon Trainer but I do practice with the one I have."

"Oh, I see. So what kind of Pokémon is it?"

"Um, it's a Treecko."

"A Treecko? Where the hell did you get a Treecko?" Cindy asked

"It's a long story," Koops said.

"Of course," Cindy said with a hint of anger. "Anyway can we stop talking about this and just get a move on? It's almost night time."

Cindy was right. The sun already began to set and the stars began to show themselves.

"Wow. I never noticed that it's already night time. Time sure does fly without you knowing when your on an adventure like this," Koops said.

Nathan nodded. "We should search for the Sewaddle tomorrow and get some rest for tonight. Cindy, does the professor have some spare rooms at his lab?"

"He does have some spare rooms. I usually stay in one of them."

"What about you Keladry? Do you have a place to stay?" Koops asked.

Keladry blushed and said, "I actually don't have a place and I sort of forgot to bring extra money with me for the hotel. Cindy is there anyway I can spend the night at where you guys are staying, pleasssseeeeee?" Keladry asked, widening her eyes in a puppy dog expression.

Cindy tried to ignore her but Keladry's secret weapon proved too much for her. "Ugh! Yes you can stay with us. Stop staring at me with those eyes!"

Keladry leaped in happiness. "Thanks a lot, Cindy!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go then."

The walk back to Professor Birch's Lab didn't take long and soon the group, including their new companion Keladry, found themselves back in the cramped house.

"Whuzzat? Why are you kids back? Did you already got the second Crystal Orb? Splendid! Now let's work on the third one-" the professor started to say but Cindy interrupted him.

"Whoa there! Calm down professor, we didn't leave town yet. It's already night time outside."

"WHAT? It's already night?! Oh boy my wife won't be happy about this. I was supposed to call her since it's our honeymoon," Professor Birch said with a sigh.

"EEEEEHHHHHH? How could you forget that you're on your honeymoon? Are you really that much of a workaholic?" Cindy asked, her words cutting.

Professor Birch gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ha ha ha! You know me, Whitney!"

"IT'S CINDY!" Cindy screamed. "I want you to go and apologize to your wife right now! She must be be REALLY upset with YOU right, NOW. By the way, we're going to spend the night here since it would be idiotic to go on an adventure in the middle of the night." Cindy then pointed to Keladry. "And this is Keladry. She's a Pokémon Ranger who's going to help us find a Sewaddle in our quest. WHY are you still here? Go and apologize, you SENILE OLD FOOL!"

Professor Birch snapped out of his stupor and bid the kids a good night, saying a quick greeting to the stumped Keladry. He exited the lab before Whitney... er, Cindy, got even angrier. Nathan, Koops, and Keladry looked at each other, fear in their eyes.

"Now everyone," Cindy said, causing the others to flinch. "We're going to rest for the night. First thing tomorrow we'll go out to look for those Sewaddle. Got it?"

"Got it," they responded in unison.

Cindy turn around with a chilly bright smile. "All right then. Good night, everyone."

"Good night, Cindy," they said in return.

That night, they didn't sleep a wink.

******X \ \ Lost Kingdom of Altorian Mare / / X**

******X \ \ The Next Day / / X**

******X \ \ Petal Meadows, Western Area / / X**

******Anno Domini**

******October 12th, 2028**

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 27: The Breeze of Petal Meadows**

* * *

"When Cindy meant that we were going to search for the Sewaddle first thing in the morning, I didn't think she was serious. I'm tired!" Keladry whined as she, along with the others, continued their search for the bug Pokémon.

"Not only that, I didn't sleep a wink. I felt too afraid to," Koops said with a blush.

"You weren't the only one," Nathan and Keladry said.

"Geez, how did she sleep so well?" Keladry asked when she spotted Cindy happily search through the bushes while singing a tone similar to Lavender Town's theme. Nathan knew why, for he had witnessed it last night when he heard Cindy sleep talking. But he couldn't tell them the horrors he heard and what both Luke and Professor Birch felt in their dream.

"Find anything, guys?" Cindy asked them.

"We didn't see a Sewaddle yet," Nathan said.

"Darn it. Was the professor right about the Sewaddles in the western area of Petal Meadows? I mean they're not even native in this region, let alone the entire freaking continent!" Cindy said in exasperation.

"Cindy does have a point. The chances of a Pokémon not from this continent living here is next to impossible," Keladry inputted.

"Hey guys, I found a Sewaddle!" Koops said, the little bug Pokémon squirming in his hands. Both Nathan's and Keladry's mouths gaped in surprise. Koops struggled to contain the little Pokémon.

"Well what do ya know, a Sewaddle," Keladry said in astonishment.

"Ye-yeah," Nathan agreed.

Cindy on the other hand, didn't hear Koops because of her frustration.

"Shut up, Koops! Geez, all you do is complain!" Cindy said.

"But-"

"Talk to me only when you find a Sewaddle. If they even exist that is."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" a tiny voice squeaked. That snapped Cindy to attention as she turn to the source of the noise.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 54: A Puni Presence**

* * *

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! A Sewaddle! It's sooooooooooo cute!" Cindy squealed as she snatched the Sewaddle from Koops and squished it to her chest

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! D-Don't eat me!" the Sewaddle squealed in terror.

"What the! Did that Sewaddle just ___talk_?" Keladry asked, incredulous.

"Cindy calm down, you're hurting it!" Nathan said. He saved the Sewaddle from dying and said to it, "Don't worry, little guy. We're not going to eat you."

The Sewaddle quit squirming when it heard Nathan's words. "Huh? You won't eat me?"

Nathan nodded.

"And you're not bullies?" it asked, a hopeful tone in its voice.

Before Nathan can respond, Cindy snatched the Sewaddle back and turned it around so she looked it right in the eye.

"Guess again, nerd!" Cindy joked and gave a high-pitched giggle.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Leave me alone, you big meanies!" the Sewaddle screeched before it fainted.

"Um, Cindy, that was uncool. Don't say stuff like that," Koops said in disapproval.

"But I was joking," Cindy said.

"You were joking?" Nathan asked, but thankfully Cindy didn't hear him.

"Am I the only one who still thinks it's strange that a Pokémon can _t____alk_?" Keladry said.

"Huh? Did you say something, Keladry?" Koops asked.

"Nevermind. I swear, it's like I got transported to a strange crossover world or something."

"Anyway, relax, little guy. We're not bullies, I swear," Koops said to reassure the unconscious Sewaddle. As if by magic, the Sewaddle snapped out of it's fain and hopped out of Cindy's grasp.

"For real? Phew! Boy, that's good. I thought for a second I might have an accident."

The group stare at the little bug Pokémon as it started doing strange stretches.

"Um, aren't you one of the creatures from Boggly Woods? Why are you here?" Koops asked.

"Wh-What?! How would you know about me? NOOO! Y-You must be... You guys are working for those **Neo Shadow bullies**, aren't you?! You chased me here! Nooooooooo! It's the end!"

The group turned to look at each other as the Sewaddle started balling its little eyes out.

"Neo Shadow? What the heck are those? Sounds like something from that fighting anime that takes place in the Neo Century Era... yeah," Koops said, more to himself.

"Neo Shadow? Bleeh! I HATE those jerks! Look, we're not here to do ANYTHING to you, so relax. Tell us what's going on, okay?" Cindy said.

"Well... okay. This gang of bad guys who call themselves Neo Shadow came to where I live. They went inside our Great Tree and started tearing it apart and causing trouble. I've come all the way here looking for help."

"Ugh, those creeps! Those must be the same guys who kidnapped Hikari for sure! They want to steal the Crystal Orb from us!" Cindy said in anger. Keladry continue to watch the scene, wondering if she was just having a strange dream or something.

"Now that you mention it, they did say something about some Crystal Orb thingy. But we Sewaddles don't know anything about any crystals or orbs," the Sewaddle said. Then it perked up and said, "Say, could you guys help us out and maybe chase them off for us? If you do, we'll give you, uh... What was it? The Crystal Orb? If you do help us, we'll have the Sewaddle elder give you that thing! I don't know what it is but if it'll help us reclaim our tree I'm sure the elder will agree! So what do you say? Let's not waste any more time. I'm begging you!"

"Of course we will help you, and kick those Neo Shadow back where they belong!" Cindy said without hesitation. The others agreed with her, for they had no choice in the matter.

"Really? You aren't joking? You'll do it?!" the Sewaddle asked in disbelief.

The group nodded to confirm the question.

"Oh, thank you so much! This is great! I'm so happy! My name is ******Addle****, p**leased to meet you. I'll take you to where I live. Follow me, okay?" the Sewaddle, now identified as Addle, said.

* * *

******Background Theme: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door OST 27: The Breeze of Petal Meadows**

* * *

"Lead the way, little guy," Cindy said in encouragement. It seemed to work, for Addle scurried ahead of them, his eyes glowing with hope. A few minutes later the group reached a giant wall the only entrance being a large stone engraved door with strange relic designs on them.

"It's this way. Wait, hang on a second." Addle squeezed through a small, almost unnoticeable crack in the stone door.

"I'm sure the Sewaddle elder said some button around here opened the secret entrance... aha!"

*******Click***

Suddenly the stone door groaned and opened.

"This is amazing! I didn't know that such a place existed here in Petal Meadows," Koops said in awe.

"This way guys," Addle said to them. The Sewaddle lead the trio beyond the wall and into a secret grotto, large twisting trees on each side of them. There a small open area shone with light from a small space between the trees.

"The way to Boggly Woods is down this tunnel," Addle said. Everyone looked to see a tunnel large enough for full grown humans to crawl through.

"This tunnel looked like it was made by humans," Keladry said.

"It was made by humans but Sewaddles use it since it's the only way to Boggly Woods. I warn you though, the tunnel turns into a fun slide after a moment. Follow me!" Addle scurried inside the tunnel with his small legs.

"…Should we really go? It's kinda dark," Keladry asked, biting her nails.

"Don't worry, I trust the little guy. Besides what other alternative do we have?" Koops said.

"Koops is right. Let's get a move on!" Cindy said.

Without any second thoughts, the gang crawled into the tunnel one by one to begin their adventure in Boggly Woods.

* * *

******Will they be able to help the Sewaddles and defeat Neo Shadow?**

******Or will the notorious Neo Shadow gang steal the Crystal Orb before they get it?**

******The answers will be provided in the next part of the adventure in: Chapter II: Mystery of the Great Boggly Tree!**

**__****E**

**__****N**

**__****D**

**__****O**

**__****F**

**__****P**

**__****O**

**__****S**

**__****T**

**__****C**

**__****H**

**__****A**

**__****P**

**__****T**

**__****E**

**__****R**

**__****I**


End file.
